Son of Shendu: The Tale of Red X
by windstorm16
Summary: "Being a hero? Been there and couldn't stand the rules. Being a villain? No thanks I'm not interested in being some psycho lunatic. I'm just a thief, the only rules I play by are my own and look out for number one. In my world I was Naruto Uzumaki, but here I'm Red X and if anyone messes with me, I'll show them why you don't cross the Son of Shendu."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Yes a new story, but really it's to be expected at this point, besides it's another interesting one. Also it's a multi-crossover with the main one being Kim Possible. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'I can't believe it! All this time, everyone has been lying to my face!' Naruto thought as he sealed all his stuff into storage scrolls, while glaring at nothing in particular.

Naruto was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. Angrier than when Mizuki threatened Iruka-sensei, more than when Zabuza initially disregarded Haku sacrificing her life for him, more than when Neji nearly killed Hinata, his own cousin, along with being angrier than when Satsuki deserted the village to join Orochimaru and he had to drag her back to the village.

After being stabbed through the chest with a Chidori, twice!

And the reason for Naruto's anger was rather simple. He knew the truth about everything that was being kept from him.

About his parents, his heritage, his clan, his inheritance, he knew everything. Along with the fact that his so-called master Jiraiya, the old perverted bastard, was really his godfather; a godfather he never even knew existed until he caught him peaking in the hot springs.

It made Naruto's mind drift back to when this all started, a few days after he brought Satsuki back.

*Flashback*

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said, barging into the Hokage's Office, he wanted to see if the old bag had a mission for him now that he's back to full health.

'Guess the furball is good for something.' Naruto thought while rubbing his chest, right where Satsuki had stabbed him and where his new scar was, a permanent reminder that his own teammate tried to murder him.

Though of course, Naruto paid Satsuki back both by proving her wrong by scratching her headband and a punch to the face that knocked her out.

Naruto frowned when he saw that Tsunade wasn't in the office.

'Great, she's not here, probably at the hospital or managed to sneak off to get drunk.' Naruto thought as he sighed, knowing he likely won't be getting a mission anytime soon.

Turning to head back to his apartment, Naruto stopped short and turned back to the office with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Then again…' Naruto thought, knowing this was a rare opportunity to be alone in the Hokage's Office for an unknown amount of time, the only other times being when he was younger and the Sandaime wasn't around.

It was those times that he'd taken the time to familiarize himself with the office, or as he liked to call it, his future office when he became Hokage. He had also come across a couple hidden compartments in the desk, which usually were filled with small books, like the one he always sees Kakashi reading, or just random knickknacks he guessed were of sentimental value.

Now Naruto could take the time to see if he could find any other hidden compartments he might have missed, or if Tsunade has put any new stuff in them.

With his mind made up, Naruto immediately got to work on snooping around the desk.

After a solid five minutes, Naruto was sure he'd found all the hidden compartments and found nothing but bottles of Sake and lottery tickets, showing the old man's stuff was likely cleared out and Tsunade was using them.

'Damn, and here I was hoping for something good… wait what's that?' Naruto thought as he opened one of the bottom drawers and felt something in the very back.

Frowning, Naruto reached behind the drawer and grabbed what was back there. Pulling it out, Naruto was confused when he saw it was a red scroll and a letter. Though his confusion soon turned to shock when he saw that the swirl on the scroll was the same as the one on his jacket and that letter was addressed to… him?!

'What? Why is this addressed to me and why does this scroll have the swirl like on my jacket? Are they from the old man before he died? No that wouldn't make sense, why would they be hidden instead of just given to me? Does that mean they're from my, my parents?' Naruto thought hopefully.

But while he was hopeful that they were from his parents, he also felt betrayed. These were hidden in the Hokage's desk, meaning the old man had known about them and yet never gave them to him, with Tsunade probably knowing as well, given how long she's been Hokage and she still never gave them to him.

Naruto wanted to go find Tsunade and get some answers, but he also wanted to see what his parents left him. Pocketing the scroll, Naruto opened the letter to see what it said.

_To my little Maelstrom,_

_This is your Kaa-chan, Kushina Uzumaki, if you're reading this then that means something had gone wrong and the Kyuubi somehow escaped its seal, and I died. I wrote this if such a thing happened and you were kept in the dark about certain things, as well as to tell you a secret that no one knows, but me. I just want you to know that no matter what, you are my son and I love you more than anything._

_Alright, first off my name is Kushina Uzumaki, which I already told you, and originally I was from Uzushiogakure, home of the Uzumaki Clan, our clan, but what was brought to Konoha for the purpose of becoming the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as the previous host, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, was reaching the end of her life._

_For the first few years of my time in Konoha, I wasn't exactly liked due to being seen as foreigner and because my red hair. But even back then I was known for my temper and beating up anyone that insulted me or called me a tomato. It wasn't until I became a Genin that I had been kidnapped by Kumogakure Ninja to be brought to Kumo for… unspeakable thing. Thankfully before they reached Kumo I was rescued, as I had been secretly pulling strands of my hair as a trail, by one of my classmates Minato Namikaze, someone I thought of as rather weak and girly even. He was the only one to pick up on my trail because he actually admired my red hair, and then I fell in love with him for saving me, accepting me, and liking the one thing I hated about myself, my hair. Since then I loved my hair seeing it as my "red thread of fate" that guided us together._

_But over the years, things didn't stay as the picture-perfect romance that I would have liked. While I do care about Minato, at the moment of writing this letter, I can't truthfully say I love him anymore._

_It hadn't started out that way, but over the years I had begun to notice that Minato loved Konoha and its people very much, and while I care about protecting Konoha and the villagers, I didn't have the same loyalty to it as Minato did, as I would always see Uzushio as my home, even if it was destroyed. But as the years passed, with the Second and Third Shinobi Wars being waged, as we grew and advanced in rank, I saw that Minato would always focus more on protecting the village as a whole, while doing everything he could for it. And while he maybe didn't mean to, or maybe didn't even notice, he began ignoring me. Sure, he still expressed that he loved me and eventually we even got married, but it felt more like he was just going through the motions of it all, like it was all just a second thought and his focus was always the village. It didn't help when he became Hokage, since that's when he spent more time in his office than at home, with me being lucky to see him at all._

_I was hurt and angry, my own husband seemed to just forget he was married, and I started to hate him for it. I finally reached the point where I needed a break when he forgot our anniversary and needed some time to myself._

_That's when I met him._

_He was tall, charming, mysterious, but he was also dark, vicious, and cruel. But despite that, I found myself drawn to him. Maybe it was the fact I met someone who actual put me first, maybe I wanted to spite Minato for putting the village over me, I don't know why, but I don't regret meeting him._

_After all, he gave me you._

_His name is Shendu, that is your father's name._

_This is the part where it gets hard to believe, Shendu might have looked like a man, but he was really a demon. Not a physical manifestation of Chakra like the Tailed Beasts, but a real, genuine demon._

_From what he told me, or at least what I managed to pry out of him through sheer stubbornness, he had been banished to the Netherworld and was attacked by his siblings as punishment for failing to release them from their prison. Given that Shendu was just a powerless spirit at the time, there was nothing he could do. Then one day, with not even Shendu knowing how, he managed to escape the Netherworld and arrived in the Elemental Nations, where he took a human host body, which he then modified to his standards. While also having no shame in admitting he fully intended to conquer this world, before returning to conquer his as well. Then he met me, and you know what happened next._

_He once told me he admired my inner fire and even said once he regained his full power, and conquered both worlds, I'd be his queen. He didn't even ask, he just said I'd be his queen, still not sure how I feel about that._

_Then one day he just, vanished. No goodbyes, no warnings, he just vanished. I can only assume he had been forcefully returned to the Netherworld and never found a way back. It would be a week later that I learned I was pregnant with you, and not wanting anyone to find out what happened, I lied and passed you off as Minato's son. I'm not ashamed of the lie, only caring that you were safe._

_But there it is Naruto, you are the son of a Demon Sorcerer, but do NOT under any circumstances believe that is how you define yourself. No matter what, you are my son and whatever you choose to do or what you become, I will always love you._

_I just hope I can tell you all this in person, Kami I hope you never have to read this. But if the worst happened and I do die, then I hope one day you'll be able to somehow meet your father._

_All my love,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S. I didn't agree to make Jiraiya your godfather, but Minato was insistent._

_P.S.S. If he tries turning you into a pervert, light him on fire._

_P.S.S.S. The scroll with the letter contains copies of all my Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu knowledge, everything Shendu told me about Chi magic, and copies of all of Minato's Jutsu as well._

Naruto stared at the letter numbly as he read it once, twice, thrice. But it never changed, this letter from his Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki, telling him everything he wanted to know.

It just wasn't what he was expecting.

First, the Yondaime Hokage, the same man that sealed the Kyuubi in him, was his stepfather.

Second, his birth father was a genuine demon from a different world.

Third, his Kaa-san actually had a child with a demon from another world.

And fourth… Naruto honestly wasn't sure if there was a fourth, but wasn't sure about a lot of things at the moment.

He was stuck between joy at finally knowing who his parents are, even if one was a demon, and anger at being lied to his entire life. Or partly lied to, since the old man likely didn't know the truth of his true heritage.

So numbly, Naruto pocketed the letter and scroll, put the office back to the way it was and returned to his apartment, hoping to sort out his scattered thoughts.

*End Flashback*

In the end, Naruto's anger at being lied to had won out, and he came to a single conclusion.

He was getting the hell out of Konoha.

It may seem like a rash decision, but if he stayed here, Naruto wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop himself from doing anything foolish. And while Naruto didn't want to leave his friends without an explanation, the past couple of days since he learned the truth, he had a rather depressing realization.

He didn't have any friends.

It was a bitter pill to swallow, but all the other rookies they weren't his friends, they were hardly even acquaintances; given they either saw him as the deadlast, laughed at his dream of being Hokage, or just ignored him. Even his own team couldn't be considered friends, Sakura always hitting and yelling at him for the littlest of things, Kakashi never bothered to train him, even passing him off to that closest pervert Ebisu, and Satsuki, he thought she was a friend, but then she shoved a Chidori into his chest.

No friends, no family, Naruto really had no reason to stay in Konoha.

'I stopped Gaara while nearly dying in the process, I brought Tsunade back nearly dying in the process, and I brought Satsuki and nearly died doing that also! Not to mention the fact that everyday I'm keeping this village standing by holding the damn fox, and yet I'm hated for it! Well not anymore!' Naruto thought as his anger grew and resolve strengthened.

He's risked his life several times for this village, stopping Gaara from killing them all and bringing Tsunade back to become Hokage, and yet he's still not acknowledged.

Not anymore, from now on, Naruto's going to be looking out for the only one that matters, himself!

Once everything was packed, Naruto took off his headband and the necklace Tsunade gave him and put them on his table, he then went to leave but stopped momentarily. Getting out a pen and paper Naruto scribbled down a short note before creating a Shadow Clone.

"Go." Naruto said, handing the note to the clone, with it already knowing where to leave it.

With that, Naruto went to leave but as he exited his apartment, he got a smirk.

'Well, since I'm sure no one will miss it that much.' Naruto thought, deciding to make a quick detour before leaving.

He just wanted to grab a going away present. Or is it re-steal a going away present?

*Timeskip-Two Days*

'Hm, it's ironic that I stopped Satsuki from leaving here, and now it's where I'll be leaving, except I'm making sure no one can bring me back.' Naruto thought as he stood on the bank of the river that divided the Valley of the End

Pulling the Forbidden Scroll, which he had stolen for the second time, off his back; Naruto opened it up and went through the Jutsu listed, knowing which one he was looking for.

'And there it is, the Space-Time Rift Jutsu.' Naruto thought, with a smirk.

This was a Jutsu he'd noticed when he first stole the scroll, and after mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu. In fact, if Iruka hadn't arrived when he did, Naruto likely would have tried it, just out of sheer curiosity.

Unfortunately, the Jutsu was also untested given the user had no way of choosing where, or even when, they might end up. They could accidently teleport themselves into a volcano or a glacier. Thankfully, it was also theorized that if the user had something to help select a set destination, such as to a person or place, then it should be safe to use.

'And I have something not originally from this world.' Naruto thought, while pulling out an old and worn scroll.

If his Kaa-san was really telling the truth and this Shendu, his father, really was a demon from another world, then this should take Naruto straight to him.

Or at the very least to the world he inhabited.

'Let's just hope it doesn't take me to him, if he's still trapped.' Naruto thought.

He didn't fancy the idea of being trapped in the Netherworld with demons that could likely, and probably will, tear him apart. His own aunts and uncles included.

Shaking those thoughts for now, Naruto placed the scroll down and went through several handseals before slamming his hand on the ground creating a white seal that spread out with the scroll in the middle before turning a dark green color, as a swirling green portal opened up on the ground.

Quickly grabbing the Chi Scroll and the Forbidden Scroll before they could fall into the portal, Naruto prepared to jump in, only to stop when heard the sound of multiple footsteps approaching. Glancing back, Naruto saw his now ex-comrades running towards him.

Giving them one last smirk, Naruto allowed himself to fall backwards into the portal, which closed the moment he fell through.

*Earth*

Naruto wasn't sure on how long he had been going through the portal, only that when he came out, he was in a very different location than where he was before. He was in a forest, but not one he recognized in the Land of Fire. While most would simply believe they were teleported to another part of the Elemental Nations, Naruto knew he was no longer in the Elemental Nations for one simple reason.

He couldn't sense any Chakra here, besides his own.

'That means it worked.' Naruto thought smiling, feeling relieved that he managed to both escape the Elemental Nations and didn't end up accidently killing himself.

But now that he has arrived in this new world, he had a completely new set of problems. The foremost being that he was now in a world he knew nothing about. Thankfully, this problem is easily solved by going to a library and studying up on the world.

'After that… I'll figure it out later.' Thought Naruto, as he got up and started running through the forest until he found a road that would lead him to civilization.

Though one thing's for sure, he's not going to be a doormat for anyone in this world, like he was in Konoha.

*Timeskip-Four Years*

Just on the edge of the Bay of Biscay, is a private island owned by retired businessman turned hobbyist villain by the name of Señor Senior, Senior.

On the beach of the island, a black and green speedboat could be seen parked there, when suddenly someone teleported onto the beach.

The person in question was a young teenage boy, given the height and build; wearing a black bodysuit with a red x on his left pectoral, an ash-grey utility belt with matching gloves with red x's on the palms and back of the hands, a pair of black boots with steel-soles, a black cape with an ash grey interior, and a black helmet mask with a white skull design on the front, with a red x on the forehead crossing through the right eye and white reflective lenses.

This was the renowned thief, Red X, most known for being an enemy of the Teen Titans and having taken them down on numerous occasions or eluded their attempts to capture him.

Taking off his helmet, revealing nonother than Naruto himself, the thief looked at the speedboat with a raised brow.

'Huh, guess the other tutor's already here.' Naruto thought, remembering that Señor Senior, Senior said he had hired him and someone else.

Shrugging, Naruto put his mask back on and made his way to the backyard, where he was told to meet them at.

On his way there, Naruto's mind drifted to the four years since he first arrived in this world.

'Still hard to believe that four years have already passed.' Thought Naruto.

When he made it to the nearest city, which he later learned was New York City, he'd gone to the closest library after closing hours, and broke in. Once inside, he created dozens of Shadow Clones and ordered them to read up on the recent history of Earth, before dispelling.

Naruto really did love learning about the memory feedback of Shadow Clones, it made things so much easier.

After reading up the recent history of the Earth, including the emergence of superheroes, actual superheroes, Naruto went about learning about technology, the layout of the different countries, and anything else he needed to know.

On the subject was the superheroes, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, and other similar groups, Naruto was less than impressed with them. Sure, at some point Naruto would have loved nothing more than to join, but now he just sees a bunch of people dressed in tights that acted like they're making a difference, when really all they're doing is nothing.

What good is locking up supervillains if they're just going to breakout in a few days and continue hurting people. Lunatics like the Joker, Scarecrow and even Lex Luthor would never change, and frankly the world would be better off with them dead. Unfortunately, no one had the guts to do it, and the superheroes sure weren't going to step up to the plate.

Naruto himself would have gladly done it, but he didn't want to be hunted by the League, and he was done being the hero.

A year and a half later, Naruto had settled down in Jump City, home of the Teen Titans, and heard about someone called Red X. It took some doing, and exploring the darker side of the city, but Naruto was finally able to learn that Red X was in fact the leader of the Titans, Robin.

This led to Naruto pulling a rather daring heist of breaking into Titans Tower and stealing the Red X suit. After all, why let such a nice suit go to waste locked up in a vault?

From that moment, Naruto became the thief, Red X, looking out for number one, and love every moment of it. He didn't play by anyone's rules but his own, he messed with the kids every chance he could, usually Robin, and he was finally free. Though that didn't mean he was a villain, he was just on his side and no one else's.

Though he did join the Brotherhood of Evil, mostly because they offered him a new Xenothium power-core after Robin stole the original right out from under his nose.

'Thankfully I upgraded this one with Fuinjutsu. Now I have no worries of it running out or being stolen again.' Naruto thought smirking.

He didn't stay with the Brotherhood long though, just long enough to get what he wanted from them. In fact, after evening the score with Robin for saving him in Ding Dong Daddies race, he left Jump City all together. Finding that it was getting boring after staying in one place for so long.

Plus, he didn't want to deal with the power-vacuum that would most likely form there, since the Titan's entire Rogue Gallery is now incarcerated with the fall of the Brotherhood of Evil, along with Doctor Light being arrested not long after. Probably one of the funniest arrests that the Teen Titans did, since from what he heard, the Light-based Villain just fainted while soiling himself, after seeing how vastly outnumbered he was.

Naruto had also managed to discover what happened to his father, after he vanished from the Elemental Nations. It was by hacking into Section 13, the secret government group usually involved with plots related to his father, that Naruto learned Shendu was banished to the Netherworld after being tricked by his half-brother, and wasn't that surprising to learn he had a brother from the future no less. Drago tricked him and pulled the Demon Sorcerer into a portal created by the Chi Wizards Tohru and Uncle in a banishing spell for Drago and his minions.

Personally, Naruto wasn't that broken up about it, while he would have liked to at least meet his father, he wasn't going to shed any tears for him or his brother. Plus, from the Section 13 files, Shendu wasn't known for being loyal or trustworthy to others, even his own family; while Drago was rather hot-headed and likely wouldn't have welcomed him with open arms.

Aside from all that, Naruto's also continued training his Ninja skills and learning to use Chi Magic; specifically, Dark Chi Magic, which he had an affinity for, given his heritage. He's also learned and mastered several different forms of Martial Arts, both to have a diverse selection to use and to make sure he never used the same style twice against enemies.

He also learned a couple interesting things that he could do, but he didn't use those abilities much, preferring to use them as a last resort.

Now here he was, four years later, now seventeen-years-old, and having made a name for himself, both as a thief and a mercenary.

Which leads him to why he was on Señor Senior, Senior's island. He had been contacted by the man to help tutor his son in being a better villain, along with mentioning a second tutor that he hired as well.

'And there's the man himself.' Thought Red X, spotting Señor Senior, Senior in the backyard standing by the pool, who also noticed the thief's arrival.

"Ah, Mr. X, I presume, thank you for coming. I am Señor Senior, Senior." Said Senior with his hand held out, which Red X shook.

"Red X. Sorry for being late, I was held up by something important." Red X said, with his voice being modulated thanks to the helmet, while Senior simply waving it off.

"Think nothing of it my boy, your fellow tutor only just arrived and has already taken Junior in to begin his lessons. If you wish, I can show you where." Offered Senior, while Red X smirked under his mask.

'Already started, huh. Good, this'll let me see just who I'm working with.' Red X thought, as he wanted to see who he'll be working.

"Actually, if it's alright with you sir, I'd like to first see who I'll be working with." Said Red X.

Senior nodded while smirking slightly, seeing the hidden meaning behind his words.

"Of course, of course. Though do be careful, your fellow tutor can be rather… volatile." Senior said, knowing that Shego is someone who can be rather terrifying when angered.

If anything, that made Red X's smirk widened, now even more eager to see who he'll be working with.

With that, Red X went inside and immediately jumped with his feet sticking to the ceiling, while his entire body turned invisible. Now unseen and silent, Red X went about sneaking towards the two signatures of his fellow tutor and Señor Senior, Junior. While Red X couldn't sense Chakra, he did learn to sense the lifeforce of living creatures.

The one he guessed was Junior didn't feel that particularly strong, while the other one was the complete opposite, being the most powerful on the island, besides Red X himself, but also feeling rather strange. It radiated a heat, not like fire, but more like plasma.

This only made Red X even more excited to test the other tutor, as the only times he's sensed someone's energy like that is against humans with powers.

Entering the room, Red X saw Junior and his fellow tutor, and Red X really liked what he saw.

It was a woman, probably in her early twenties, with long black hair, dark green eyes, pale skin with a green tint, and with fully mature figure, mile long legs, a nice proportioned and heart-shaped ass, and large D-cup breasts that were oddly enough well hidden under her skintight green and black catsuit that hugged her nicely in all the right places.

'I'm loving this job more by the second.' Thought Red X, as he liked what he saw.

Though just because she was hot, didn't mean Red X was going to take it easy on her.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Red X saw that he arrived just as the woman, Shego he guessed her name was given it was written on the chalkboard, destroyed the music player that Junior was listening to.

"Now, the first thing that every villain need is...?" Shego trailed off, wanting to see if Junior knew.

"I know this one. An evil laugh." Junior stated with his arms crossed and a bored expression.

"Oh, for cryin' out...! Your old man has totally warped your mind." Shego retorted, feeling she has her work cut out for her.

"Try again."

"Er, a villainous calling card? A robust tan? Spinning tops of doom?" Junior asked while cowering away as Shego raised her hand, as if ready to break something else.

"You're going to slash something again, aren't you?" Junior said fearfully.

Shego growled in anger, before physically pushing her arm back down so she didn't blast him.

"The first thing that every villain needs, is the basic tools of the trade." Said Shego.

'And there's my que.' Red X thought, kicking off the ceiling, straight towards Shego.

Before Shego could even register that someone managed to sneak up on her, Red X delivered a jump kick to her abdomen sending her crashing into the blackboard behind her, with Junior giving a short scream of surprise and fear at his appearance.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to disagree on that sweetheart." Red X said, before turning to Junior, who flinched at the rather terrifying mask.

"The first thing every villain needs, is to always be aware of your surroundings, otherwise you leave yourself open to an attack. Observe." Red X said, before throwing an X-shuriken at a ball of plasma aimed at his head, causing it to explode.

"Oh buddy, you just made your last stupid mistake!" Shego growled as her hands were surrounded by her plasma.

She was already angry at having to teach this buffoon, Junior, how to be a villain, even if his daddy's paying her a lot of money, but now with this guy suddenly appearing and attacking her…

Yeah, Shego was definitely beyond pissed off.

"Let's dance sweetheart." Said Red X said, while getting in a stance.

"… I'm going to enjoy far more than I should." Shego said, before jumping at him with a roar.

Red X ducked and dodged under various kicks and swipes, before finally deciding to go on the offensive.

"My turn." Said Red X, as he grabbed Shego's wrist when she tried slashing at his head, and throwing her over him and towards the wall.

While surprised at the display of strength, Shego was quick to right herself and turn in the air, allowing her to kick off the wall and launch several blasts of plasma at her opponent.

Dodging the plasma blasts, Red X held up his hands as a large Restrictive X shot out towards Shego. Though rather than wrapping around Shego, or trapping her against the wall, she slashed her hand down the middle of the X, but left herself open for another jump kick.

Or would have, had she not grabbed Red X's ankle and, using his momentum against him, slammed the thief into the ground.

"I don't fall for the same trick twice." Shego said, while holding her hand up, ready to launch another plasma blast, only to suddenly find herself pressed against the ground with her arms held behind her back.

"Then it's a good thing I'm full of surprises." Said Red X, with Shego looking at him in surprise at seeing that he was the one holding her down.

Looking at the one she slammed into the ground, Shego saw it suddenly vanish in a puff of smoke.

'What?! Does he have a power similar to the twins', or something?' Shego wondered, not expecting to see someone with a power like the Wegos'.

"Now then sweetheart, are you going to behave, or do I have to get rough?" Red X asked as he twisted Shego's arms, while she glared at him.

"Call me sweetheart again, and I'll melt your face! Who are you anyway?" Shego questioned, not recognizing him as one of Senior's associates or hired help.

"Red X, I take it that Senior didn't tell you; he hired me as well, to tutor his son." Said Red X, getting off Shego, who stood up rubbing her wrists.

"No, he did. I just didn't believe he'd need two people to help. But seeing the idiot in person…" Shego trailed off as she looked at Junior, who was cowering behind a pillar when the two started fighting.

"Yeah… by the way, sorry about the surprise attack. But I wanted to see who I would be working with and I have to say… I am impressed." Red X said.

"Hmph, you're not bad yourself." Said Shego, admitting that the guy is good and unpredictable.

"Well, may I have the lovely ladies name?" Asked Red X, with his hand held out, like a gentleman.

Sure, he already knew her name, but he also wanted to ask.

"Shego. Surprised you're working for Señor Senior, Senior and haven't heard of me." Shego said, while reluctantly shaking his hand, still peeved at being attacked.

"A lovely name for an even lovelier lady. I'm Red X." Said Red X, lowering his head as if to kiss her hand, despite wearing his mask.

"Charmer, are we? Well X… here's a warning…" Shego said, gripping his hand tightly as it lit up with her plasma, not hot enough to burn him, but hot enough to get her message across.

"…If you piss me off again, I'll show you why people shouldn't play with fire!" Shego hissed, hoping to intimidate him.

Though Red X simply smirked under his masked before, to the surprise of Shego, pulling her against him.

"And what if I like playing with fire?" Red X asked in a flirting tone, with Shego surprised that he wasn't showing any discomfort from her powers or was just really good at hiding it.

While still angered at his sneak attack, Shego decided to play along and even turned up her plasma's heat wanting to see just how much he can take.

"Then I'd say you're either brave or crazy." Shego said smirking.

"Or, I just know what I want." Red X flirted.

"Hmhmhm, how about you take that mask off and we'll see if you've got what it takes." Shego replied coyly, tracing a finger along his helmet, only to be surprised when he suddenly turned her around, with her back now pressed against his chest.

"Ah, but where'd the fun be in that. Why not have you wonder about it, become curious of what's under the mask, after all, the best part of the game is the chase, not the prize itself." Red X whispered in Shego's ear.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Said Shego, really enjoying the flirting.

"Oh, trust me sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet." Red X stated, while moving his hands down to her hips.

Okay, Shego had to admit he's really good, both in and out of fighting.

"Uh, excuse me. Does this mean the lesson is over for today?" Junior asked, hoping to get away from these two scary people.

Being reminded of his presence, along with the reason they were both here, the two thieves separated from each other and looked at Junior.

"Nope, we're just getting started. Now, we're all going on a little field trip." Shego said, getting back to the plan she had before Red X showed up.

"Sweet, where are we hitting?" Asked Red X, causing Shego to look at him with a smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah. The best part of the game is the chase, not the prize." Shego said, using his own words against him.

"Touché sweetheart." Said Red X, smirking under his mask.

*Later-Europe*

Red X, Shego, and Junior, the latter two now wearing black burglar clothes, jumped across rooftops before landing on a roof with some skylight.

"Could we not just buy these items?" Junior asked, holding the list of items they were going to steal, as he climbed onto the roof.

"N-n-no. Criminals don't buy anything. Besides, this gives you something money can't buy... experience." Shego said, before slashing the lock off the window and opening it.

"Yep. And besides, why buy something, when you can simply take it?" Said Red X, with Shego smirking as she gave a nod in agreement as they jumped down.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. OK, hair care was not on the list." Shego said, while glaring at Junior, as she looked at the pile of hair gel.

"I have the cowlick issues." Said Junior, while a running a hand across his head to emphasize his point.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. At least you stole money." Shego said to Red X, who had indeed robbed all the places they went to, while Shego and Junior got the supplies.

"Hey, I don't need rope or fancy goggles." Said Red X.

"Yeah well, not all of us can have fancy toys, Skullboy." Shego retorted, having taken to calling him that since he still insisted on calling her sweetheart.

"OK, you're ready for the next and most important step. Every villain needs an evil plot. Take Drakken. His plot, yeah, always taking over the world. Always. Despite failing everytime." Shego said, knowing Drakken's plans either blow up in his face or they are stopped by the Princess.

"Oooh, can we do that?!" Junior asked eagerly.

"No, you gotta walk before you can run, sport. Let's start small." Said Shego, while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh! How about more thieving?" Suggested Junior, while waving his hand.

"Good answer. It would have to be something valuable and heavily guarded. Let's see. Almost got something. Hold on. No, no. Don't say a word. It's on the tip of my tongue. I got it." Shego said in concentration.

Red X just shrugged, the only time he planned something big was when he needed more Xenothium for his suit, before he applied those seals to the new power-core that he got from the Brotherhood of Evil. As he'd prefer to not draw too much attention onto himself.

Just then Señor Senior, Senior entered the room

"Hello! I thought I'd see how you kids are doing." Said Senior, while smiling at his son, with Red X waving at the elderly man.

Over the past few days when Red X wasn't out stealing with Shego and Junior, or flirting with the former, he had gotten to know his client. And he had to say, Señor Senior, Senior was a pretty cool guy, and really all he wanted was to spend more time with his son and bond over shared interests.

"I lost it." Shego stated, losing her train of thought.

"Oh, Father!"

"If I've come at a bad time..." Senior said while looking away, with Shego looking at him as she laughed.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, you did. Yeah, you know what? Thanks for stoppin' by!" Shego said, before guiding him out the room, with Red X frowning at how she was treating the guy who had been nothing but hospitable to them.

Not to mention the fact that he was also the one paying them.

"Maybe we just run the web search for "really valuable" and "heavily guarded"." Suggested Junior.

"O... K." Shego said, doubting that would work.

"I am learning from the best." Junior reminded.

Red X watched with a raised brow as they looked over what Junior managed to find.

"Yes! Sweet!" Shego suddenly said.

'Huh, must be something pretty valuable.' Red X thought, while taking a look at the screen to see what they'll be stealing.

Only to immediately resist the urge to facepalm at just what they had decided on.

*Timeskip-Three Days*

Three days have passed since Shego and Junior had decided on what to steal, with Shego training Junior to be ready for their heist. Naruto though, had sat out on the training and decided against going on the heist for several reasons.

The first being how Shego kept pushing aside his ideas and suggestions, while he wasn't going, that didn't stop him from giving his own two cents, in favor of her own. This honestly pissed Naruto off, having had enough of people brushing him off back in the Elemental Nations, and while he thinks Shego is still pretty cool, he wasn't going to let her walk all over him. Which is why he didn't tell her about what Señor Senior, Senior did.

Perhaps some time in jail could teach her some humility.

Another reason was how she and Junior constantly brushed Señor Senior, Senior aside and shoved him out the room, whenever he showed up to check on his son's training, or just to try and bond with him. As again, he's the guy paying them, but also, he didn't like the fact Junior was brushing his father off.

While Naruto doubted that if he ever met his own father, they'd have the best relationship, but Naruto also wouldn't just brush Shendu off, if he tried to get to know him.

"I'm really sorry about how Shego and Junior kept shoving you out." Naruto said with his mask currently off, as he sat across from Señor Senior, Senior with them both holding poker cards.

Though Naruto did make sure to disguise his face with the Transformation jutsu; as he currently had a lighter skin-tone, smooth brown hair that is slicked back, amber eyes, and his cheeks devoid of their usual whisker-marks. While Señor Senior, Senior may be his client, with Naruto having taken a liking to the old man, it doesn't mean he trusts him with his secret identity.

"Think nothing of it my boy. I have ensured that they will get what they deserve for being so rude." Senior said, maintaining his poker face.

"That I can agree on. Failure is good for learning some humility." Said Naruto, looking at his cards and saw what he had.

4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 of hearts. He had a 6 and 3 of hearts, a straight flush, he knew nothing could beat it, but he liked playing with the old man. Hearing a helicopter take off, signaling Shego and Junior were leaving, he folded his cards as Senior smiled and revealed his hand, a flush.

"I knew your luck would run out eventually, my friend." Senior said, pulling the chips over to his side.

"Well, I'd love to keep playing, but I wanna see how this goes down." Naruto said, while standing up and putting his helmet back on.

Giving a two-finger salute he pressed his teleporter button and was gone a moment later.

*Later-Granny Crocket's Cookie Headquarters*

Red X sighed as he watched Shego and Junior sneak into the factory, sure he'll admit they really planned for everything, but they should still be on guard for anything unexpected. If they had actually listened to him, they'd be aware of the fact that someone had set a trap for them, that someone being Kim Possible and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable.

Like what just happened when Shego saw the fake recipe.

"The recipe? Rufus, go!" Kim said, as the naked mole rat gave a salute, before jumping down to trigger the motion sensors.

However, before he hit the ground Red X shot a small Adhesive X at him, that restrained Rufus to the wall.

"Rufus!" Ron shouted in worry for his friend, though this left him open for another Adhesive X to restrain him as well.

"What the- hey!" Shego shouted, when suddenly both she and Junior were trapped as well.

"And I'll be taking this." Red X said, while flipping over Kim's head, grabbing the recipe out of her hands and landing outside the vault.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Kim said in shock at this stranger's sudden appearance, especially since there hadn't been reports of a third unknown thief.

"Red X. And if you want this recipe back, you're gonna have to take it." Red X said, while pocketing the recipe.

"X?! What the hell are you doing?!" Shego demanded, wondering why he trapped them as well.

"Consider it a lesson for you both! A lesson in humility!" Said Red X, before running down the hall with Kim in hot pursuit, while making sure to trigger the alarm as she did.

"And everything was going so well." Junior muttered while looking down, while Shego was still growling in anger.

"X! When I get out of here, you are so dead!" Shego shouted as she started heating up the adhesive restraints in a failed attempt to harden and break them.

*With Red X*

Red X ran through a door into the main part of the factory on an elevated walkway, before turning to see Kim right behind.

This was actually Red X's first-time seeing Kim Possible and he had to say, he liked what he saw, just like with Shego. Though Kim was obviously younger than Shego, possibly even a year -or-two-younger than him, but she was surprisingly mature looking for her age.

She had large green eyes, fair skin, a slim but athletic build, high C-cup breasts, and her black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes that were surprisingly flattering. But what really had Red X's attention was her red hair, while not the bright red his own mother's hair was, it was definitely her best feature. At least in his opinion.

"So, you're the famous Kim Possible, Shego talks about you, mostly how you're such a goody two shoes princess." Said Red X, with Kim frowning at him confusion.

"If you're working with Shego, then why did you attack her and Junior?" Questioned Kim.

"What can I say, I got sick of her attitude and felt a little humility would do her some good." Red X replied.

"Right. Now how about you hand over that recipe, before I take it." Kim said while getting in her stance, with Red X laughing slightly.

"Sorry, but I prefer doing things the fun way." Said Red X as he got into his own stance.

Knowing how this'll go, Kim ran and flipped over him and went to kick him in the back, only for Red X to turn around and grab her leg, throwing her off balance. Planting her hands on the ground, Kim went for another kick to his face this time, with Red X letting go and backflipping away.

"Come on Princess, X marks the spot." Red X taunted while tapping the X symbol on his chest.

Frowning at the taunt, Kim charged forward with a series of punches and kicks, with Red X dodging each of them, before deflecting one her punches and leaned in close.

"That the best you can do? How about we stop and talk things out over dinner, I'm buying." Red X offered.

"Sorry, but I don't date criminals and bad guys." Retorted Kim, before giving another punch that was blocked.

Then Red X stunned Kim when he grabbed her hand in his, while placing his other hand on her waist and dipped her down like they were dancing.

"Oh, that's not nice. I'm not all bad, once you get to know me, and I know I wanna get to know you to." Red X flirted, much to Kim's surprise, as she wondered if this was really happening.

Suddenly, Kim found herself thrown into the air and Red X fired a Restrictive X at her, keeping her restrained to the wall. He then jumped up close and cupped her chin.

"And you know cutie, the only real crime here is that you and I have never been on a date. I can change that if you want." Said Red X, with Kim finding herself at a loss for words, as this was the first time an enemy has flirted her.

Turning his head, Red X heard the sound of approaching footsteps and knew it was time to leave.

"Well sorry to cut this short cutie, but I've got things to do. Until next time, also I love the hair by the way, red's my favorite color." Red X said, before jumping into the air.

"Catch you later, cutie." Said Red X, before he teleported away.

*Later*

Red X watched as Shego jumped out the helicopter driven by Señor Senior, Senior and onto her hoverboard. The moment she did, Red X teleported onto the board in front of her.

"X!" Shego growled, with her hands lighting up, having not forgotten what he did.

"You really wanna do that? Over a thousand feet in the air?" Red X asked with a raised brow, not that she could see it.

"It'd be worth it to watch you go splat!" Retorted Shego, while glaring at him.

"I don't know why you're angry, you had it coming." Said Red X, with his arms crossed.

"And just why is that?" Shego demanded.

"Well let's see, you constantly ignored my suggestions concerning Junior's training, my ideas for the heist, and you've just been a real bitch. So yeah, I'd say you got off lucky compared to what I could have done." Said Red X.

"Well then let's go right now tough guy. Just you and me, no suit or fancy toys. Unless you're scared?" Shego taunted, causing Red X to shake his head.

"You still don't get it. I don't need this suit, I just use it because it makes things more interesting. In fact, I didn't even make this suit, I stole it from Titans Tower, right out from under Robin's nose." Said Red X.

This surprised Shego, having believed he made the suit and all the gadgets, but to hear he stole it from the partner of Batman, now that's something she didn't expect.

"I got past all their security measures, got into Robin's vault, took the suit for myself, and they have never been able to figure out just who I am. The fact that you acted like I was some novice pissed me off. How would you like it if I talked down to you?" Red X said, with Shego frowning, knowing that if anyone talked down to her, she'd likely knock them down hard.

"If you're expecting an apology, don't hold your breath." Said Shego, as she never apologized.

"I wasn't. Just letting you know for the next time we work together." Said Red X, while smirking under his mask, with Shego detecting the same flirting tone he's used before and knew they were back at it.

"Oh, and what makes you think there'll be a next time?" Shego asked smirking, with Red X walking up to her until they inches apart.

"Like I said before, I just know what I want, and I don't stop until I have it." Red X said, before putting something in Shego's hand and jumping off the board, surprising Shego.

Looking down, Shego didn't see a trace of Red X anywhere. Looking at her hand, she saw he had handed her an odd shaped dagger with three points and a wooden handle, with what she recognized as Japanese symbols written on it. There was also a note:

_If you ever need me, stab this into the ground and I'll be there in a flash._

_X_

Looking over the edge of her board, Shego couldn't help but giggle. Oh, she's still angry at him trapping her, but she did enjoy the flirting and banter between them. And oddly enough, she's actually looking forward to working with him again.

'Better get back before Dr. D somehow blows himself up.' Shego thought, before steering her hoverboard in the direction of Drakken's current lair.

*Timeskip- Two Days*

*With Kim*

Kim sighed as she headed to her locker. She had decided to keep Home Economic after finally managing to understand what Ron meant by being one with the machine. But she had been distracted lately, ever since getting back from Granny Crocket's. It had been after Shego and Junior were taken away that Kim had noticed something in her pocket, before pulling it out, with it revealing to be the cookie recipe, much to her surprise, as she was sure Red X had stolen it.

The only solution she could think of was that he had, at one point, slipped it in during their fight.

This has led to the reason for her distraction. Why did he give the recipe back? Why did he hit on her and ask her out while they were fighting? And why did he feel the need to compliment her hair?!

All these questions have been plaguing her and she just couldn't come up with an answer.

Kim was pulled from her thoughts when she saw something attached to her locker.

"Huh, what's this?" Kim wondered, before grabbing it.

She was surprised to find it was a single red rose with a note attached to it.

_I meant what I said, I do like your hair and I would like to get to know you, if you'd let me._

There wasn't a name, only a red X saying who it was from.

Kim looked at the rose and note, even more confused than before.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has come across some startling revelations about himself, even one no one else knew. Rather than being the son of Minato Namikaze, he's the son of the Keeper of the Talismans, the Apocalypse Spoken of in Legends, the Demon Sorcerer of Fire, the one the only Shendu! Which also makes Drago his half-brother. After learning all this Naruto's left the Elemental Nations for Earth with him now being the master thief himself, Red X, and now he's left Jump City to become a thief/mercenary and now has his eyes set on two lovely ladies, the plasma using villainess Shego and the girl who can do anything Kim Possible. One things for sure, things are definitely getting more interesting with Naruto around. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It's been a while since I updated this story and I'm surprised at how many people have Followed and Favorited it, but I'm also glad so many people like it and I hope you all like this chapter just as much. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'And that's the last of the ingredients.' Thought Naruto, now dressed in regular clothing, while standing in front of a large stone bowl filled with different ingredients, which Naruto had gathered to perform a communication spell.

He figured that after four years, it was finally time that he met his father.

Breathing a stream of fire, something Naruto learned he could do while he was training in using Chi Magic, Naruto lit the ingredients on fire, before he began chanting the spell. As he did, the smoke from the bowl began swirling together, before a portal began forming in front of Naruto.

Then, before his eyes, the image of the Netherworld appeared in the circle smoke, along with a massive bipedal green dragon with glowing red eyes sitting on a stone throne. Naruto knew he was now looking at the Demon Sorcerer of Fire, and his father, Shendu.

"Hm, what's this? A Chi Wizard contacting me again? Tell me boy, who are you and why have you summoned me?" Shendu demanded, while figuring it wasn't another member of the Chan Clan, given the location was one that Shendu recognized as where that Dark Chi Wizard, Daolon Wong, contacted him years ago.

Though, looking at the boy, Shendu felt there was something…familiar about him.

"Aaah, what's the matter old man, don't recognize your own son. I'm hurt." Naruto said, holding his chest in mock pain, while Shendu growled at the insolence of this human, before narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, your face…you are in Kushina's child." Said Shendu, now recognizing features the boy shared with his human lover, and now that he was looking, he saw his own as well, when he took and modified a human host.

"That's right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm also your son. Kaa-san was going to tell you, but then you vanished." Naruto replied, crossing his arms, with Shendu humming in thought.

He knew the boy was telling the truth, given Shendu could now sense he possessed both Demon Chi and Chakra within him. Plus, he had Kushina's last name, along with the name she had mentioned she'd want to give her son, if she had one, Naruto.

"Where's your mother?" Shendu questioned, given if Naruto was on Earth, then it's likely Kushina was as well.

"Dead, she died the night I was born, when the Kyūbi was extracted from her and then sealed in me into me." Naruto answered with some sadness at never getting to meet his mother, while Shendu clenched his arm rests tightly.

"I…see, how unfortunate." Said Shendu, while swearing once he's regained his freedom, he'll find a way back to the Elemental Nations and raze it to the ground.

"Now tell me, my son, how do you plan to free me from this cursed realm." Shendu said, with Naruto raising a brow at him.

"And what makes you think I'm going to free you?" Questioned Naruto with a smirk, with Shendu growling and giving his son a warning look.

"Because if you don't, once I do escape, I will track you down and teach you some discipline!" Shendu roared, though Naruto wasn't intimidated by his father's anger.

"Okay, I'll free you, but not for free, since I want something in return." Stated Naruto, smirking.

"You'd really barter with your own father, while he is trapped?!" Shendu demanded.

"Says the guy who left his own siblings trapped for hundreds of years. And only agreed to free them after you were trapped inside an idiot." Retorted Naruto, having gotten the files that Section 13 had of his father's past plots.

"Face it old man, you can't argue. So, either you agree to my deal, or stay trapped with the rest of our dear family. Maybe I'll even come back in a few years to see if you changed your mind." Said Naruto, while smirking at his father.

This made Shendu go silent, knowing Naruto was right in that he couldn't argue, that didn't mean the dragon wasn't still angered. But at the same time, he felt pride in his sons behavior, he was acting like a true demon.

More than his half-brother at least.

"Very well, what do you want?" Asked Shendu, as he leaned back in his throne.

"Simple, not only will you give me, let's say, forty percent of the gold and jewels you have in your palace. You will only rule your former Empire of China and leave the rest of the world alone." Naruto said, knowing he'll already be making a lot of enemies just by freeing his father, and didn't need to make more by having Shendu conquer the entire world.

Besides, Naruto might be half demon, that didn't mean he'd like the idea of living in a demon ruled world.

"Fine, I…accept your conditions." Said Shendu, annoyed that he couldn't take the entire world, especially when he wanted to take his revenge on Jackie Chan and his allies.

"Okay, now swear it on your Talismans and your very Chi that you'll keep your word." Said Naruto, knowing his father wasn't exactly known for keeping his word, and was going to make sure Shendu couldn't betray him the moment he was free.

This made Shendu growl but knew he didn't have a choice.

"I, Shendu, so solemnly swear upon the power of my Twelve Talismans and my very Chi to keep my word in our deal." Shendu swore, with Naruto smirking, before casting another Chi Spell, with the Demon Sorcerer grunting as he felt a magical binding form around his Talismans and his Chi.

"There, now it's official." Said Naruto, with Shendu looking at his son, both surprised and annoyed that he could cast such a complicated spell.

"A Binding Spell. I'm surprised, I wasn't expecting you to cast one, let alone know how to." Shendu commented, knowing it was a complex spell to cast, binding two beings together in a promise to make sure both agreements are met.

"Yeah well, I know you aren't exactly trustworthy, even to family. So, this is just added insurance to make sure you keep your word. Now if you don't, you can say goodbye to your Talismans and your Chi." Replied Naruto, making sure he covered all his bases.

While this annoyed Shendu at being forced to keep his word for once. Again, he felt pride at his sons treachery, having expected him just take him at his word. Instead, he tricked Shendu into a Binding Oath, as to be expected from a demon.

"Then it seems we have reached an accord. I expect that the next time we speak; it will be when you have released me, my son." Shendu said, before the portal faded away, along with the smoke.

With that done, Naruto left the room, before going towards the living room. He couldn't free his father just yet, as while Daolon Wong might have been set up this base in San Francisco, he hadn't kept all his materials on Chi Magic here. While he didn't expect to lose his power, he also hadn't wanted to leave all his knowledge on magic unguarded, and so close to his enemies.

So, Naruto didn't have all the materials he'd need to for the spell to open a portal to the Netherworld, so freeing his father will have to wait some time. But he should be able to gather the more obscure ones when he goes out on any jobs.

Though Naruto knew that doing so will eventually draw the attention of the Chan Clan, if they realize someone is stealing ingredients to open a portal. Thankfully, Naruto already had a plan in the event he encounters the Chi Wizards in the Chan Clan, along with learning from his families mistakes, and won't underestimate them.

'But for now.' Naruto thought, pulling out his phone and looking at Section 13's database, having left a backdoor for him to access, and see if anything's going on.

Scrolling through different reports, Naruto stopped on one detailing how they're going to be moving the Déjà vu Stone, the Time-Traveling Crystal Ball, and the Mask of Tarakudo out of their base, and to a secure facility.

Seeing this, Naruto smirked as the Mask of Tarakudo could be useful, given the wearer would be able to summon any type of Shadowkhan. Of course, Naruto wouldn't wear the mask, not liking the idea of being possessed by an Oni, but he'd use the same spell his father used to make a connection between him and the mask, allowing him to summon the Shadowkhan at will.

But it also won't be something he'll use often, as Naruto always liked doing things personally, rather than sending out minions. Besides, it wouldn't be as fun if he used Shadowkhan all the time, but it never hurts to have an army at your disposal.

As for the Stone and Crystal Ball, Naruto's going to destroy those, given they could prove to be a danger to him, if someone used them to go to his past. Plus, no one should have the power to travel through time.

'Let's see, being shipped out in two days and being guarded…by the Chans. Well, looks like I can kill two birds with one stone.' Naruto thought, smirking, before pressing a button on his belt as his Red X suit materialized around him.

"Let's see how the Chans handle a thief, like me." Red X said as he teleported away to prepare.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

*Section 13 Base*

Jackie Chan released a content sigh, despite being in the Section 13 docking bay along with Uncle and Tohru, having been asked by Captain Black to transport magical artifacts. But despite that, Jackie has been feeling relaxed. Ever since they sent Drago and Shendu back to the Netherworld, things have finally gone back to normal.

No more Demon Sorcerers, no more Oni, no more street gangs, and no more evil Chi Wizards. Just Jackie, going on normal excavations and looking at dusty, boring artifacts that have nothing to do with magic, which is just how Jackie liked it.

Really, the only thing Jackie had to worry about now, was keeping an eye on Jade.

'But sometimes, I feel like that's harder than facing supernatural threats.' Jackie thought with a deadpan expression, knowing that despite him telling his niece to stay at the shop, she's somewhere hiding nearby.

But still, Jackie was thankful that his life was finally getting back to normal, now he'll just leave saving the world to the actual superheroes. And after transporting these artifacts, Jackie knows he will finally be free of all the magi-

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! Jackie, Uncle is picking Demon Sorcerer Chi!" Uncle shouted, holding his Chi Detector, having brought it with him to pick up any Demon Chi, just in case.

'…I blame myself.' Jackie thought, while getting in a stance as they stood around the truck, containing the Time-Traveling Crystal Ball, the Déjà Vu Stone and the Mask of Tarakudo

"Where is it coming from, Sensei?" Tohru asked, as Uncle moved the detector around, before pointing it at the truck.

"They're in the truck!" Uncle said with wide eyes, along with Jackie and Tohru.

Quickly running towards the back of the truck, they went to open it, only for the door to suddenly explode, sending them flying back. Groaning and rubbing his head, Jackie looked at the smoking truck, with his eyes widening in shock and fear, when he saw Red X jump out, while spinning the Mask of Tarakudo on his finger.

"The famous Jackie Chan, I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Red X said, as he stopped spinning the mask and held it up, as the three stood up and got into stances.

"Look, I'm not sure who you are, or why you are here, but that mask is dangerous. Please give to us, and leave." Jackie requested, believing this person didn't realize what they were holding.

"Oh, I know exactly what this is, and it's exactly why I'm here. I also came for the Crystal Ball and Stone." Red X said, while sealing the mask away.

"If you know what that is, then you should know it can never fall into the wrong hands!" Said Jackie, with Red X smirking beneath his mask.

"Which is exactly why I'm making sure it stays in mine!" Red X said, before launching blasts of magic at Uncle and Tohru.

The two cried out in pain as they felt their Chi being ripped out of them. Once the spell ended, Tohru fell unconscious, while Uncle fell onto his hands and knees.

"Uncle, Tohru!" Jackie cried out in worry, while crouching down to make sure they were okay.

"J-Jackie…Chi…gone…" Uncle muttered, before falling unconscious as well.

"What did you do to them?!" Jackie demanded as he glared at the thief.

"The same thing the old man did to Daolon Wong, I made it so they can never cast another Chi Spell again." Red X said, before he teleported away.

This shocked and worried Jackie, both at what the spell did and how much this stranger knew about them. Though when he suddenly vanished, Jackie quickly stood up and got in a stance, looking around for where he was, only to cry out in pain when Red X appeared behind him, delivering a spinning kick to Jackie's side, knocking the archaeologist to the away.

Red X teleported again in front of Jackie, and kicked him into the air, before jumping up after him, kicking the Chan higher and higher, before teleporting above him and slammed his foot into Jackie's abdomen, sending him crashing back into the ground.

Jacking groaned in pain at the attacks and his impact with the ground. He then gave a ragged gasp, when Red X teleported above delivering a palm strike to his chest.

"Not so fun when it's you on the losing end, is it Jackie?" Red X asked tauntingly, before pulling out an X-Shuriken.

But rather than use it on Jackie, Red X quickly spun around and threw it at the surprised Jade, who had tried sneaking up on the thief. The X-Shuriken then expanded and wrapped around Jade, restraining her.

"What the he-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jade screamed in pain, when she was suddenly electrocuted, showing it was really an Electric X.

"Sorry kid, but I'm not my father, I don't fall for the same old tricks." Stated Red X, knowing from the reports that Jade was usually the one to ruin most of his father's plans, and he wasn't going to let himself be taken down by the now teenage girl, also.

"Jade!" Jackie shouted in worry for his niece.

Though his worry quickly turned to anger at the one who hurt his family. With a roar of anger, Jackie slammed both his feet into Red X, launching the thief back.

Surprised at the sudden attack, Red X didn't have time to react when Jackie was suddenly on him again delivering a series of rapid punches to his chest and sides, before finishing with a roundhouse kick to his head.

'Okay, so that just happened.' Red X thought rubbing his head, while surprised at the sudden assault and anger Jackie displayed.

From everything he's heard, Jackie Chan was usually a pretty level-headed guy, and didn't get angry. But Red X supposed everyone had a weakness, and Jackie's was the people he loved, he guessed attacking his niece finally pushed the martial artist over the edge.

'Then that's something I can use.' Red X thought, smirking, while rolling away, when Jackie had jumped into the air with the intent to stomp his foot on his back.

"Well this is a surprise, I guess even the mild mannered Jackie Chan can get angry." Red X taunted, while now dodging Jackie's attacks, as he was now ready for them.

"But I wonder, just how angry I can make you!" Said Red X, before jumping over Jackie and running straight towards Jade with an X-Shuriken in hand.

"Stay away from her!" Jackie shouted, chasing after Red X, getting angrier as the thief went after his niece.

'That's right Chan, get angry.' Red X thought, smirking.

Jackie reached out to grab Red X's cape, before he could reach Jade, but the thief always seemed just of his reach. Finally, just before Red X reached Jade, he backflipped over the surprised Jackie and launched an Adhesive X at the man, immediately sticking Jackie to the floor.

"What is this?!" Jackie said, trying to pull himself free from the stick substance, as Red X laughed under his mask.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty fun Chan, and you might have had me. But too bad for you lot, you've never faced someone like me, and I'm always ten steps ahead." Red X said, while tapping the side of his head to emphasize on the last part, before looking and seeing Section 13 agents running into the room.

"Well, I'd love to stick around, but I gotta split. I've got places to be, things to steal, and a cute redhead and a lovely thief to woo. Later." Red X said, giving a mocking salute, before teleporting away, just as Captain Black ran in with his men.

Seeing Uncle and Tohru unconscious, Jade restricted, the back of the truck blown open, and Jackie stuck in adhesive, Captain Black just knew this wasn't good.

"Bad day?" Captain Black asked, worried of what happened.

"Very bad." Replied Jackie, with his head down.

*Later*

"He calls himself, Red X, a professional thief that was based in and around Jump City, as well as one of the enemies of the Teen Titans; while also having a rivalry with their leader, Robin, specifically. The last sightings we have of him are when he was on the payroll of the Brotherhood of Evil, and then when he went against Kimberly Ann Possible. After that, he went dark for a while, but apparently, he's back, and this time he's interested in magical artifacts." Captain Black explained, as the Chan Clan looked at several monitors, showing what few pictures there were of Red X.

"Yeah, well, you forgot to mention how he knows magic and totally kicked our butts." Jade said, annoyed at how easily she was taken down, having been used to always coming in at the last second, and saving the day.

But this time, Red X had been ready and took her out without even trying, along with taking away Uncle and Tohru's magic.

"That's the thing, not once has there ever been any mentioning of Red X having any knowledge of magic or knowing how to use it. Whether he's always known how to use magic and simply never used it in past confrontations, or he just recently learned it, we don't know. Either way, it shows that he has more than a few tricks up his sleeves." Captain Black replied, frowning, while knowing that Red X wasn't like the other enemies they've faced.

Enemies that they knew what to expect from. But right now, they didn't know what to expect from Red X, given how little they knew of him and his abilities. Not even the Teen Titans knew much about him, given how he wasn't one of their regular enemies, nor did they know his identity. He was just a complete and total mystery, comparable to a phantom.

This only worried the Chan Clan more, as just from what they saw, Red X was able to defeat them like it was nothing. If he had even more abilities they don't know about, that will just make it even more difficult, if they ever encounter him again. It also didn't help that he stole the Time-Traveling Crystal Ball, Déjà Vu Stone and the Mask of Tarakudo, with them not know if he stole them for himself, or if someone hired him to.

Either option was worrying.

Jackie then remembered something Red X said, before he was lost in his anger.

"Captain Black, there's something else, after Red X took out Jade; he said, "I'm not my father, I don't fall for the same old tricks". It could mean that Red X is related to one of our previous enemies." Jackie said, with Captain Black humming in thought, as it was at least something to go off of.

That didn't exactly narrow down the list, given how many enemies they've had, and how many Jade has helped take down.

"I'll do a cross check on all the enemies you guys have faced that have encountered Jade, see if any of them have any kids that would be the right age. But for now, I think you all should keep on guard. We don't know what Red X's purpose in stealing those artifacts was, or what he intends to use them for. Whatever it is though, it can't be good for anyone." Said Captain Black gravely, with the Chan Clan nodding, knowing they weren't done yet.

'And here I was hoping that things could go back to normal.' Jackie thought in resignation, though determined to stop Red X, and whatever he was planning.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has officially met his father Shendu and struck a deal with the Demon Sorcerer of Fire that in exchange for freeing him, Shendu will give him his usually payment of gold and jewels along with only ruling his former Empire of China and leaving the rest of the world alone, with Naruto going as far as to use a Binding Spell to make sure his father keeps his word, but we all now Shendu always finds a loophole, to bad for him Naruto's inherited that same cunning. Then we see the Chan Clan going against Red X, who has stolen the Time-Traveling Crystal Ball, the Déjà Vu Stone, and the Mask of Tarakudo, with plans to destroy the former two and create a link between him and the Mask in order to have the Shadowkhan under his control. And we see Red X isn't taking any chances, casting the same spell Uncle used on Daolon Wong on Tohru and Uncle taking away their Chi and being prepared for Jade's last minute save. Finally we see the Chan Clan recovering from their defeat and learning what they can of just who they're dealing with. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now this chapter is more of a set up for what will happen later, along with introducing a new character, or an old one depending on your view, from Naruto's past. We'll also get a look into Kim since her encounter with Red X along with her meeting another teenage girl who can do anything. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Kim entered her room with a groan, closing the door on her brothers grinning faces, while also feeling a headache coming on. The reason being, that the moment she had gotten home from school, her mother had handed her a bouquet of flowers, which had been delivered by an anonymous source. But, the moment Kim saw that the note attached was marked by a red X, she knew who sent them.

Nearly two weeks have passed, since her first encounter with Red X, along with receiving that first red rose from him. Since then, she's found more gifts from the thief, either in her locker, or waiting for her at home. First, it was just flowers and chocolates, then he started giving her more extravagant gifts. Such as Limited Edition Cuddle Buddies, which Kim had secretly been ecstatic about getting. Though she did have Wade do a search, to see if they had been stolen, only to be surprised, when there were no reports of them being missing.

While thankful that she'd get to keep them for her collection, it only added further to the mystery of who Red X is, that he'd go through the trouble to get her these gifts. It didn't help that Kim was always unsure of herself, when it came to guys she liked. Since she was always worried about her reputation as a heroine intimidating them, along with her overprotective father.

That's not to say she liked Red X, he was still a criminal and she didn't even know who he was.

Even worse, was when her family found out about her "secret admirer", with her mother and brothers teasing her relentlessly. Thankfully, her father didn't tease her as well, except occasionally asking when they'd get to meet "the boy".

'Hopefully never.' Kim thought, while laying down on her bed, and pulling out her Kimmunicator to call Wade.

"Hey Kim, did you need something?" Wade asked, once he appeared on the screen.

"Hey Wade. Please tell me you finally found something on Red X?" Kim asked, hopefully, having contacted Wade and asked him to see what he could find out about Red X.

She was hoping that he'd be able to find out who he is, or at the very least, tell her something about him, that'd help Kim figure out his identity.

"I was able to find some info about the guy, but not a lot. What I was able to find out, is that Red X is actually from Jump City, and is an enemy of the Teen Titans; specifically, he's rivals with their leader, Robin. He also used to be a member of the Brotherhood of Evil. But after taking part in a race hosted by another of the Titans' rogues, Ding Dong Daddy, he vanished. Leaving both Jump City and the Brotherhood. He only resurfaced, after you encountered him at Granny Crocket's. Sorry, I don't have anything else for you, Kim." Wade said apologetically, while Kim dragged a hand down her face at learning just who she's dealing with.

"It's fine, Wade. If this Red X has gone against the Titans, then he'd definitely be a bigger challenge than any of the bad guys that I've gone against." Kim said, knowing that compared to her own villains, Red X was on a completely different level.

It actually made Kim grateful that it wasn't one of the more dangerous super villains she went up against, and Red X wasn't one who enjoyed killing. She shuddered at the thought of going against a psychopath, like the Joker, or Scarecrow.

"I'll see if I can find anything else about him and contact you if I find anything." Wade said, with Kim nodding in thanks, before ending the call and pocketing her Kimmunicator.

"Kimmie, you have a visitor!" Her mother, Ann Possible, called from downstairs, making Kim sit up with a confused frown.

'A visitor? Who could be here?' Kim wondered, since her mother didn't say it was one of her friends.

Going downstairs, Kim saw a girl her age standing in front of the door.

The girl had long black hair that went down to her mid-back, brownish colored eyes, with her attire consisting of a short sleeved red t-shirt, a long sleeved black shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles.

"Can I help you?" Kim asked, not recognizing who this was.

"Maybe. My names Jade Chan, it's nice to meet you, Kim." Jade said, holding out her hand, while smiling.

Normally, Jade would be excited to meet a famous hero, like Kim Possible. Even more so, one that's similar to Jade, herself. But given the reason she was here; Jade knew she had to contain her excitement.

"Chan? As in Jackie Chan, the archeologist and martial artist?" Kim asked, surprised, while shaking Jade's hand.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle." 'And also doesn't know that I'm here.' Jade said, while adding the last part mentally.

Despite being able to take care of herself and being older, Jackie could still be overprotective of her. So she had to sneak away to meet with Kim, and see if she knew anything that could help them track down Red X.

"Oh. Well what can I do to help with?" Kim asked, though she had a feeling, when Jade's face turned serious and she pulled out a picture of a very familiar thief.

"How about we start with Red X guy and finding out where he is." Said Jade.

"Well, for one, it seems that he's a bit of a flirt." Kim said as she let Jade into the house, with Jade tilting her head in confusion, after hearing that.

*Later – With Naruto*

'Aaah, I had forgotten how easy it was to steal, without having to worry about heroes showing up and stopping me.' Red X thought, while teleporting out of the jewelry store, and getting a view of the Tokyo skyline.

After he destroyed the Déjà Vu Stone and Time-Traveling Crystal Ball, along with creating a link between himself and the Mask of Tarakudo. Red X figured that it'd be best to limit any further thieving in America and decided to go international for a while.

It was much easier stealing, without worry of any heroes, secret agents or wizards trying to stop him. But at the same time, it was also very boring, not having anyone to outsmart in a chase.

'Hmm, maybe a trip to Middleton, it'd be fun messing with Kim again, maybe see Shego as well.' Red X thought as he jumped to the top of a building.

Though when he reached the top, Red X tensed when he saw someone standing up there. The stranger was wearing a mask and carrying a sword, but Red X could tell it was a woman. But what made him tense, was the fact that he could sense the woman had Chakra.

'That should be impossible, no one should have Chakra here.' Red X thought, having never once sensed anyone else on Earth that had Chakra, but now here was someone who had it.

It made the thief worried, as the only explanation he could come to was that this woman was from the Elemental Nations. And if that was true, then others could be here as well, ones from Konoha that managed to open a portal to bring him back.

'I'm not going back! I'll never go back!' Red X thought, getting into a stance ready for a fight, while also keeping himself ready for any sneak attacks.

He finally got his freedom when he came to Earth, and he wasn't going to let anyone take it away from him!

Though when the woman spoke, Red X froze in shock when he heard her voice.

"Really? We haven't seen each other in four years, and the first thing you wanna do is fight?"

When he heard her voice, Red X was shocked at how familiar it sounded. He was only further shocked, when the woman removed her mask, showing a teenage girl his age, with long black hair with a blue tint, pale skin and crimson red eyes with three tomoes circling the pupil.

"Satsuki?!" Red X said, shocked to see his former teammate/friend, as the Uchiha smirked at him.

"Well, are you gonna take yours off, or will I have to make you, dobe?" Satsuki asked tauntingly.

'Yeah, that's definitely Satsuki.' Red X thought, while pulling his mask off, as Naruto gave her an annoyed look.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Naruto demanded, while looking around, since if Satsuki was here, it's likely that more of his former "friends" were here, as well.

"Ahhh, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me?" Satsuki asked in mock hurt, with Naruto growling as he gave her a glare.

"Yeah, the person who shoved their hand into my chest twice. I'm absolutely thrilled." Retorted Naruto sarcastically, while Satsuki looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that what happened?" Satsuki asked.

"What're you talking about? Yes, that's what happened!" Said Naruto, angry that she was playing dumb, after what happened.

Satsuki sighed as she knew what Naruto was talking about, before approaching him, who only tensed as she came closer.

"If you're talking about what happened at the Valley of the End, that never happened, we never fought each other." Satsuki revealed, surprising and angering Naruto that she's trying to lie about what happened.

"It was all a Genjutsu that I put you under." Stated Satsuki, when Naruto opened his mouth to protest.

"No, no, no. That's not possible, I remember what happened!" Naruto denied, refusing to believe that was a Genjutsu.

"It's true, the moment you arrived, I put you under a Genjutsu with my Sharingan, and continued on my way. After all, Genjutsu has always been your Achilles Heel." Replied Satsuki, as she gave Naruto a knowing smirk.

"I have a scar, where you hit me with a Chidori, that's really!" Exclaimed Naruto, while pointing at his chest, where said scar was.

"I grazed you with a Chidori to make it look real, nothing that would have been considered lethal." Satsuki said, while Naruto shook his head, still in denial.

"**She's telling the truth brat."** Said the Kyūbi, from within Naruto's mind.

'Then…then why didn't you break me out of it?!' Naruto demanded mentally, with Kyūbi growling at him in anger.

"**Because I wasn't going to waste my time saving you, if you were stupid enough to look an Uchiha in the eyes and let yourself be controlled! Even worse, since you're my host, with your actions representing me, it indirectly meant that I was being controlled by those damned eyes a third time!"** Kyūbi roared in anger at being controlled by the Sharingan a third time, even if it was indirectly.

"So, that fight, me bringing you back? That was all fake?" Naruto asked, while clenching his fists.

"Yes." Satsuki answered, as Naruto growled in anger, as his eyes flashed between blue and a solid glowing red color.

"What about Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade?! They told me I brought you back!" Naruto shouted in anger at yet another betrayal.

"Did you really think they'd actually do that?! After all the favoritism the Sandaime and those three gave you?!" Satsuki questioned, with Naruto now looking at her confused.

"What're you talking about?! They never favored me." Said Naruto, making Satsuki scoffing as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Really? Let's see, there's a fact that they all had you remain willfully ignorant about what it means to truly be a Ninja, much less what it means to be a Hokage, despite all of them knowing that was your dream. There's the fact the Sandaime let you get away with so many things, that would have gotten any other Academy Student expelled, like vandalizing a monument, and all your other pranks. And there's also the fact that Tsunade never put me in the Bingo Book, when the retrieval mission failed, despite the fact that I joined the guy who not only killed her teacher, but also tried to destroy Konoha." Satsuki listed, as Naruto's eyes widened with every word she said.

"And for what?! Because they saw you as a grandson, a son or a little brother, and wanted to keep you pure and preserve the picture perfect representation that they had of you, rather than letting you be exposed to how cruel the world can really be?! If they wanted to do that, then they shouldn't have let you become a Ninja! So instead, they made sure to keep you naïve to how things really are!" Satsuki said, giving Naruto the full brutal truth.

She may care about him, but she also wasn't going to coddle him, like everyone else.

Hearing all of this, Naruto started breathing heavily. Thinking over Satsuki's words, along with all his past interactions with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and the Sandaime. And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more it made sense, the angrier he got.

The entire time, they weren't only keeping him in the dark of his heritage, they were making sure he stayed a naïve idiot!

Satsuki jumped back in shock, when Naruto suddenly roared loudly, before unleashing a large breath of fire into the sky.

'When did he learn to do that?!' Satsuki thought, shocked at seeing Naruto suddenly breath fire, without using handseals.

When the fire finally died down, Naruto glared at Satsuki.

"Get lost." Naruto said, brushing past the Uchiha, surprising Satsuki at his words, before it quickly turned to anger.

"What did you just say?!" Demanded Satsuki, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"You heard me, get lost! Go back to the Elemental Nations, or wherever it is you've been, and leave me the hell alone!" Naruto said, as they glared at each other.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do?! You can't make me go anywhere, if I wanna follow you, I will! What're you going to do about it, loser?!" Satsuki taunted.

"I'll make you regret ever coming here!" Growled Naruto, grabbing her shoulders, with Satsuki scoffing and smirking at him.

"Oh please, we both know you could never beat me. Hell, the only time you could, it was an illusion that I put you in. And while you may have gotten stronger, don't think that I've been slacking off, this entire time. But by all means, I could use the workout." Said Satsuki.

The two former teammates glared at each other and were ready to start fighting each other. But just before any attacks could be thrown, the two slammed their lips against each other, with Naruto moving his hands down to Satsuki's hips, while the Uchiha grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him closer.

Both tried taking control of the kiss, with neither of them gaining much ground. Finally, the need for air became too much and they separated, while still glaring at each other.

"Bitch!" Naruto stated.

"Dobe!" Retorted Satsuki.

Not a moment later, they resumed making out with each other.

*Later*

After managing to compose themselves, Naruto had teleported them back to one of his safehouses, having had several set up in various countries, with the help of his clones. All while transformed and under different aliases.

Now they simply sat across from each other, neither really sure what to say after the surprise…session.

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Naruto asked, given the fact the Jutsu he used to get here was in the Forbidden Scroll, which he still had with him, so it shouldn't have been possible for anyone to follow him to Earth.

"Not really sure. It was after I finally tracked down Itachi to fight him, while also managing to finally kill him, when a portal opened up nearby, pulling me and his body through it. Next thing I know, I'm in a completely different world. But I'm guessing you had something to do with it." Satsuki said, given if Naruto was here before her, it's likely he messed up whatever Jutsu he used to leave the Elemental Nations.

'Shit.' Naruto thought, after hearing this.

If that's true, then there's a chance there are other Dimensional Rifts in the Elemental Nations, all being connected to the very world he escaped to. But given that he hasn't sensed anyone else with Chakra, or heard news of people appearing out of nowhere, he can only hope no other Ninja have come through.

"Okay, when and where did you arrive?" Naruto asked.

"About a year ago, and right in front of Ra's Al Ghul." Satsuki answered, with Naruto looking at her in shock that she was unlucky enough to land near the Demon's Head.

"After I had woken up, he gave me the offer to join the League of Shadows. Given I was already highly trained, I quickly rose through their ranks, becoming one of their best assassin's. I also was able to gain this." Satsuki said, as her Sharingan activated, before evolving into three intersecting ellipses with a three-pointed shuriken inside the designs.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan." Naruto said surprised, having heard of it from the Kyūbi.

"The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, so I don't have to worry about going blind, along with being much more powerful, also. I awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan, after Ra's had a telepath in his ranks look into mind and Itachi's minds and…discover some more secrets in the latter." Satsuki said, looking down, not wanting to tell Naruto about what she learned, at least not yet.

The memories were still painful.

"After that, I had Itachi's eyes transplanted into me, and I stayed with the League for a while, mastering everything that they had to teach me, along with my Mangekyō abilities. Eventually though, once they had nothing more to teach me, I left the organization. It wasn't long after that I sensed someone here that had Chakra, which eventually lead me to finding you." Satsuki said, while leaning back as she finished her story.

Naruto remained silent, as he mulled over everything he just heard. It was still surprising that Satsuki was here on Earth, even more so that she was trained by one of the most dangerous men alive.

"What's been happening in the Elemental Nations, since I left?" Naruto asked, not really caring, but he can't deny that he's curious.

"I don't really know; I was more focused on my training and finding Itachi at the time. But from what I heard, Tsunade and Jiraiya were driving themselves mad, trying to find you, with no success. Since they still think that you're hiding somewhere in the Elemental Nations. The Akatsuki is also trying to find you. Other than that, I killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, after the snake had nothing left to teach me, and I didn't want to deal with Kabuto causing me any potential problems." Satsuki replied with a shrug, since she didn't really care about what was happening in the Nations, more focused on her own goals.

Naruto nodded at her words, though was still worried at the thought of either Konoha, or the Akatsuki, somehow finding their way here. But he also wasn't going to worry about what might happen. He usually prefers focusing on what's happening in the here and now.

"Well, since we're both here and have gotten a second chance, I just have one final question. How'd you like to be partners?" Naruto asked, smirking, one which Satsuki returned.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep it looks like Kim is driving herself crazy trying to figure out Red X along with meeting Jade, who has once again snuck away from the rest of the Chan Clan, with both girls trading information on Red X. We then go to the thief himself, having left America to go international in Tokyo, where he reunited with an old acquaintance in the form of Satsuki Uchiha, with Satsuki proceeding to give Naruto some hard and brutal truths. This leading to even greater tension between the two until they finally gave in. Finally we learn just how Satsuki has come to arrive on Earth, along with a look into how the Elemental Nations are doing, then Naruto has extended Satsuki the offer to become his partner in thievery. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Deep in the mountains of Tibet, a monastery was hidden among the snow covered peaks. Though at the moment, it was anything but peaceful, as Satsuki stood in the courtyard of the monastery, filled with all the defeated and unconscious monks. Using her Sharingan, Satsuki altered the monks' memories, making it so they wouldn't remember that she and Naruto were here.

Meanwhile, Naruto was inside the monastery, entering a chamber filled with numerous unique and exotic ingredients. Searching through them all, Naruto smirked as he soon found what he was looking for.

'And that's another ingredient to check off the list.' Naruto thought, sealing away the ingredient he'd need for the spell to free his father.

While he was at it, Naruto also sealed away the other copies of the ingredient, just to make sure they couldn't be used against him in some way. Plus it never hurts to have extra batches, just in case. He also sealed any others that caught his eye and might prove useful one day.

"Are you sure Shendu can be trusted? As even if he's bound to keep his word, there's a chance he'd still try and screw you over." Satsuki said, while entering the chamber.

"Oh, I fully expect my father to try and find a loophole in our deal and take advantage of it. Which is why I already have a few plans and back-up plans to counter it." Replied Naruto, having no doubt his father was already thinking of a way to tip the scales into his favor.

After they had become partners, Naruto had revealed his true heritage to Satsuki, not wanting there to be any secrets between them. Not to mention she was bound to find out eventually, so Naruto figured it'd be best for her to know right from the beginning.

Satsuki had been understandably shocked to learn he was the son of a legitimate demon, even more that he was trying to free his father from the Netherworld. But it also explained his ability to breathe fire now. Though Satsuki also wasn't that bothered by the fact that Naruto was a half-demon. If anything, she thought the strength he gained from his demonic heritage to be very attractive.

Finally, Naruto had finished collecting all the ingredients and sealed the scroll away. But not a moment later, he stiffened and looked off in a random direction.

"What is it?" Satsuki asked, looking where to he was, but not seeing or sensing anything

"The Hiraishin Marker I gave Shego just went off." Said Naruto, pressing the button on his belt, with his suit materializing over him, with Satsuki's eye twitching in annoyance.

In addition to his heritage, Naruto had also come clean about his attraction to Shego and Kim Possible, with Satsuki having been annoyed by this. But she wasn't too upset, given how polygamy is legal in Konoha, along with most other Hidden Villages.

Along with the fact that both she and Naruto were the last of their respective bloodlines and clans, so it'd be expected for them to have multiple partners. Satsuki was just thankful she hadn't been forced to do that, and probably would have gone rogue sooner, if she was.

However, while Satsuki didn't mind if Shego, Kim, or any other girls decide to be in a relationship with Naruto, they would soon learn who the head girl was.

"Alright, let's go see what she wants." Satsuki said, unsealing her Nevermore mask and put on her head, before putting a hand on Red X's shoulder.

Not a moment later, the two vanished in a black and red flash, reappearing in front of Shego in what they guessed was a secret lair of her boss, Dr. Drakken.

"Hello beautiful. Did you need something, or did you just miss my company?" Red X flirted, with Shego smirking, before glancing at Nevermore curiously.

"Sorry X, but this is business, though perhaps later, we can discuss the pleasure part. By the way, whose your friend?" Shego said coyly, before directing the latter part to Nevermore.

"I'd like you to meet an old teammate of mine, Nevermore. She was trained in the League of Shadows, after we went our separate ways for a while. We met back up a couple weeks ago and are now partners, trust me, when I say she's one of the best." Said Red X, with Shego looking Nevermore up and down, with the assassin doing the same, before she smiled tightly.

"Well if you're working with X, then I'm sure you're good." Shego said, holding out her hand, which Nevermore grabbed in a tight grip.

"No, I'm really not good. I'm in fact rather mean." Said Nevermore, with Shego smirking wickedly, as she matched her grip and heated up her hand.

"Adorable." Shego stated, refusing to back down from Nevermore.

"Shego! Is that thief you called here?!" Shouted Drakken, walking through a door to see Red X and Nevermore.

"Yeah, he's here Dr. D., and he's even brought a partner that can help." Answered Shego, as Red X and Nevermore looked over the incompetent evil scientist, who was considered a joke or a fool to other villains, given how many times he's been defeated.

"Ah, excellent! Shego tells me you can help with my latest plan." Drakken said, looking over the two and grinning evilly, knowing they'd certainly help.

"Well that depends on what exactly you're plan is, this time around." Said Red X, crossing his arms, since he wasn't going to help if it was some plot for world domination, he'd rather not get that kind of target on his back.

"My plan is simple, yet brilliant, behold the Hyper Drill!" Said Drakken, pulling out the schematics of a massive drill.

"With this, I tunnel my way under Fort Knox and unleash my army of spider drones to tunnel into the vault and begin stealing billions worth of gold! And once that is done, they shall return to the Hyper Drill, which will then teleport to another one of my bases! It's full proof, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken said, while laughing manically at his brilliant plan.

"Oh, well in that case, we can help. But given the stakes involved, our price is two million, each." Red X said, willing to go along with the plan, but wanted to make sure he and Nevermore were paid a high price for such a job.

"Fo-four million dollars!?" Drakken sputtered at such an outrageous price.

"Yeah, you want us to help you break into a secure military base, we want our money's worth. Besides, if this does work, then it'll basically be peanuts to what you'll have left." Stated Red X, with Drakken grumbling, since the thief was right.

"Alright, four million dollars will be paid to you both, after my plan is completed." Said Drakken, with Red X shaking the scientist's hand.

"Then we have a deal." Red X replied.

*Timeskip – Three Days*

Red X watched as Drakken and his henchmen worked on completing the Hyper Drill. Naruto had to admit, for all his faults and terrible track record, Drakken was a brilliant scientist, most of the time, anyway.

'Seriously, who puts a self-destruct button on their own machine?' Red X thought, having ensured Drakken didn't put a self-destruct button on the drill, knowing that'd definitely result in the plan failing.

Though everyone's attention turned towards Nevermore and Shego, as they suddenly felt the temperature go up in the base. Looking, they saw Shego with her plasma covering her hands and Nevermore with her lightning-coated sword, with both of them glaring at each other. This made Red X sigh, while Drakken and the henchmen looked nervous at the prospect of the two deadly women fighting.

But it was to be expected, as since they arrived, both girls had been egging each other on, trying to one up each other. Shego was, however, made aware of the fact Red X and Nevermore were in a polygamous relationship, something she didn't have a problem with.

Given she is a villain and didn't have the best moral compass to begin with.

What really annoyed Shego was that Nevermore already claimed the top spot in the harem, while also making it clear that she's also seen Red X's faces and knew his name. And while Shego wouldn't say she's in love with Red X, she's definitely attracted to him, but now she's already been beaten in both entering a relationship with him and being the top girl.

And Shego absolutely despised losing in anything.

Seeing that the two were close to coming to blows, Red X teleported between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Alright, that's enough! If you both are so eager to prove who's better, than settle this in a match, preferably somewhere you won't end up destroying the entire base." Red X said, wanting to put an end to their feud right now, before it escalated further, and possibly interfered in their business and plan.

Hearing this, Shego and Nevermore looked at each other, before nodding.

"Good now, go to a sturdier part of the base. And be careful! We don't need you bringing this entire place down on us!" Said Red X, though the latter part was mostly directed at Nevermore, knowing she definitely had the higher chance of bringing the base crashing down.

With that, Shego guided Nevermore to a sturdier part of the base, before the two stood across from each other.

"No powers, only fists." Nevermore said, getting into a stance, with Shego doing the same.

"Please, like I'd need them to beat you." Retorted Shego, with Nevermore smirking under her mask.

For a few moments, neither of them moved, waiting to see if the other would attack first. Then on an unheard signal, Nevermore and Shego charged towards each other, with Shego throwing a fist at Nevermore's masked face, which she grabbed, stopping the strike.

Shego in turn grabbed Nevermore's wrist, and flipped the younger girl over her shoulder, before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Grunting from the strike, Nevermore righted herself in the air to land on her feet, before rolling out of the way, as Shego jumped at her, to bring her heel down on her back.

Taking the opportunity, Nevermore delivered a sweeping kick to Shego's legs, and grabbed her in a headlock.

"Give up." Nevermore taunted, Shego growling, before elbowing her in the chest repeatedly, forcing the assassin to let go.

Once free, Shego returned the favor and kicked Nevermores legs out from under her, before putting her foot over her throat.

"Give up." Retorted Shego, smirking at the downed assassin.

"Heh, I admit you're pretty good." Nevermore admitted, seeing Shego was a good fighter, with lots of potential to be better.

This made Shego's smirk widen, and boosted her ego, believing she had won the match. Only for her smirk to vanish at Nevermore's next words.

"But not as good as me." Added Nevermore, grabbing Shego's and twisted it, along with knocking Shego off balance.

Shego gasped as she found herself laying on her back, with Nevermore rolling over and straddling her, before pulling out a kunai and held it to her neck.

"I believe this makes me the winner." Nevermore stated, smirking, as Shego glared up at her.

"You cheated, you said only fists, and you just pulled out a weapon." Said Shego.

"I said no powers, I didn't say anything about weapons. Besides, I'm a thief and assassin, we aren't exactly known for our honor, or honesty." Retorted Nevermore, before pocketing her kunai.

'I now understand why Naruto likes to hold back, and usually sticks to using his suit and gadgets. It makes things a lot more interesting.' Nevermore thought, finding it more fun when she didn't use any Jutsu, or her Sharingan.

She then offered Shego a hand up, which she reluctantly took, while reigning in her temper. Since Nevermore was right, and Shego should have expected some tricks from the assassin, and she did win their match.

"Though I was telling the truth, you are good and could be better. In fact, how about you join me and Red X. We could use some with your talent joining us, and it'd be a good way to improve yourself, by fighting new opponents, as well." Nevermore suggested, since with Red X having left his solo act, it could be good for them to form their own team.

"She's right. Since I'm no longer a solo act, it'd be good to have a bigger team, meaning bigger rewards and challenges to take." Said Red X, while entering the room, getting the girls' attention.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Shego said, liking the idea of bigger rewards and getting stronger, not to mention spending more time with X, as well.

"Alright, if you're offering, then I'm in." Said Shego, while putting a hand on her hip.

"Welcome aboard." Red X replied, smirking under his mask at the new addition to his team.

*Timeskip – One Days*

Kim, Ron and Jade had snuck into Drakken's layer, while making their way to where the evil scientist was.

Not long ago, Kim had been contacted by Wade, saying that Drakken was up to his old tricks again, this time stealing from Fort Knox. After getting a location of where Drakken's base was, Kim and Ron had immediately headed off to stop him, with Jade tagging along, as well. Given she had her fair share of experience in fighting bad guys like Drakken and stopping them.

Kim and Ron were happy for the help since it'd be able to help them finish the mission much faster than they usually would.

Now here they were, sneaking through Drakken's base, before entering the room where the evil scientist and Shego stood waiting for him.

"Ah, Kim Possible and her sidekick, and um…who are you?" Drakken said, not recognizing who Jade was.

"Jade Chan, the girl who's about to help take down your sorry blue butt." Said Jade.

"Whatever you're planning Drakken, it ends now." Kim said, with Drakken laughing at her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's too late Kim Possible! Soon the gold of Fort Knox will be mine! And you can't stop me this time because I have some new allies of my own!" Drakken declared.

"Woah!" Ron cried out, when suddenly, a red x shot down from the ceiling and wrapped around his legs, surprising Kim and Jade, before Red X and Nevermore jumped down, behind them.

"Well, if isn't the cute redhead and little Jade. Careful, if we keep meeting like this, people will start talking." Red X said, while smirking under his mask.

"Red X?! What're you doing here, and who is that?!" Kim questioned, now genuinely worried at seeing that Red X was here, and with a partner apparently.

"I'd like you to meet Nevermore, my new partner. But enough talk, let's get started, shall we." Said Red X, as he and Nevermore got into stances, with Kim and Jade doing the same.

"Don't forget me, princess." Shego said, igniting her plasma, eager to finally take Kim down.

"Ron, you good?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good! Go get em, KP and JC!" Ron said, while struggling to free his legs.

"Okay, I'll take X and Nevermore, can you handle the green lady?" Said Jade, more prepared to face Red X this time.

"Yeah, I've got Shego." Kim replied, the two girls nodding at each other, before going after their respective opponents.

Jade ran and jumped at Red X, sending a kick to his head, with the thief ducking under the strike, before delivering an uppercut to Jade's chin, while Nevermore spin kicked the girl into a wall. Grunting at the impact, Jade quickly stood up, before sidestepping a punch from Red X, with the Chan responding with several rapid punched to his chest, before finishing with a flip kick to his head, knocking him back.

She was then forced to turn around and raise her arms to block a kick from Nevermore, though she grunted in pain at the force of the strike. However, Nevermore than suddenly struck several points along Jade's left arm, making the girl yelp, before her arm suddenly went limp.

"What did you just do?!" Said Jade, while trying to move her arm, but it wouldn't respond.

"Pressure points, you won't be moving that arm for at least half an hour. More than enough time to take you out." Said Nevermore, with Jade raising her remaining arm only to cry out in pain, when Red X delivering a pain jump kick to her left side, sending her skidding back

Looking, Jade gulped nervously at seeing the two partners standing next to each other, and for once, Jade wasn't to sure about her chances in a fight.

Meanwhile, Kim wasn't having much better luck, which surprised the redhead, since she usually has the upper hand against Shego, during most of their fights. But this time, the green-skinned woman was pushing her back.

"Aaah, what's the matter Kimmie, are you upset that you aren't winning?" Shego taunted, launching a ball of plasma at Kim, with the hero ducking under it, before grabbing Shego's foot when she tried kicking her.

Sweeping Shego's other leg out from under her, Kim brought her elbow up, smacking Shego's in the face, before tossing the woman aside. But Shego managed to land on her feet, while slipping under a spin kick from Kim, before grabbing the girls leg. Spinning around, Shego threw Kim back over to Ron, with Kim grunting in pain at the impact.

Not a moment later, Jade came sliding across the floor, beside them, with Red X and Nevermore approaching.

"Jade, you alright?" Kim asked, with the Chan groaning as she stood up.

"Not really, I can't feel left my arm, and I just got my butt handed to me." Said Jade, not used to being the one who's getting knocked around, usually it was the other way around.

Looking at the three enemies surrounding them, Kim tried thinking of a plan to take them down. Unfortunately, before she could think of anything, a signal suddenly went off on Drakken's computers, drawing everyone's attention.

"Dr. D., what's that?!" Shego asked, hoping something didn't suddenly go wrong.

"It's a signal from the Hyper Drill, designed to go off when it…teleports to the…new base…" Drakken trailed off, as his eyes widened in shock at what this meant.

"I won? I won?! YES, I'VE WON! You're too late Kim Possible, the gold is mine and I have won! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drakken exclaimed, while laughed madly at the fact, that finally, one of his plans has succeeded.

"Huh, I'll be damned." Muttered Shego, also shocked at one of Drakken's plans finally succeeding.

'Are you kidding me?!' Kim thought, unable to believe that Drakken had actually won this time.

"Kim, as much I hate to say it, I think it'd be best if we retreated. We're outmatched and we've already failed the mission." Jade said, hating to admit that they were beaten.

Kim nodded reluctantly, more annoyed that she's lost to Drakken, of all people, even if he did have Red X and Nevermore, along with Shego, this time.

Pulling out some smoke pellets, Kim threw them down enveloping the room in smoke, before she and Jade grabbed Ron to make their escape.

"Well that was fun. Do we get paid now?" Nevermore asked, seeing as their contract was technically completed.

"I think we might have to wait a little." Said Red X, while sweatdropping when he saw that Drakken was now actually dancing, while chanting "I won" over and over again.

But then again given what he learned from Shego about his constant losses, he decided that it would be fine to let the doctor have this one...as long as it didn't take so long of course.

*Timeskip-Four Days*

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long for Drakken to stop dancing, before gave Red X and Nevermore there payment. Along with an extra three million for not only making sure his plan succeeded, but also defeating his longtime nemesis.

Afterwards, Red X and Nevermore took their leave, with Shego joining them, after getting her own payment, as well.

With the new trio having headed for New York City, where they spent the past few days stealing from different places. During their time there, they had also told Shego their real names and showed her their faces, something that pleased Shego, mostly at finally seeing Red X's face.

And she definitely liked what she saw.

Currently, the trio were jumping across the rooftops after robbing a banks, while safety depositing their loot. When suddenly, Red X and Nevermore paused and tensed, getting Shego's attention.

"What is it?" Shego asked, igniting her plasma, when she saw them reaching for their weapons.

"We've got company." Red X said, just as dozens of Ninja wearing black and gray uniforms, with what looked like a red dragon claw symbol on their chests.

Seeing the Ninja, the three got into stances, while Red X and Nevermore pulled out their weapons, ready for a fight. Only to be confused when rather than attack, the Ninja suddenly knelt down.

"Uh, do either of you have a secret Ninja group, I don't know about?" Shego asked, while looking at the duo in confusion.

"Not that I know of." Replied Nevermore, while looking towards Red X with a raised eyebrow.

"They aren't mine." Red X said, just as confused as the girls, since these obviously aren't his Shadowkhan.

"The Foot Clan obeys only one master, and that is me!" Said a deep booming voice, getting the trio's attention, as they looked up to see a person standing on top a water tower.

They were garbed in black/dark gray samurai-esque armor with two elongated blades on their left gauntlet, the same dragon claw symbol on their belt, and possessing solid red eyes. A flash of lightning illuminated the figure, before they jumped down in front of Red X, Nevermore and Shego.

"Shredder." Red X said, shocked to see this guy, someone he's only heard rumors about, and now was standing before them.

"You know my name, and I know yours Red X, Nevermore, and Shego." Said Shredder.

"Okay, and what do you want with us?" Red X asked tensely, as from what heard, the Shredder wasn't someone you crossed lightly, unless you had a death wish.

"Word has spready amongst the criminal underworld, of how that fool Drakken has actually succeeded in one of his schemes, after he hired the two of you." Shredder said, pointing at Red X and Nevermore, before putting his arms behind his back.

That, and the fact that Drakken had actually posted a video online, gloating about how he had finally won, while showing video proof that his plan had succeeded.

"It's impressive, that you were able to ensure a buffoon like that actually succeeded for once. But I wonder, how well would you do, working for someone more competent, like me." Said Shredder, gazing at them with his red eyes.

"You want to hire us." Red X stated.

"Yes. I wish to hire you three in assisting me and the Foot Clan in destroying the hideout of my enemies, the Techno Cosmic Research Institute. And to make sure all my enemies that lie within it, never live to see another sunrise." Shredder said, wanting to ensure that the Utrom that have been pursuing him, will be destroyed once and for all, and with these three helping him, that outcome will be all, but assured.

Looking at Nevermore and Shego, who nodded, Red X looked at the Shredder, before approaching him.

"What's the payment?" Red X asked.

"Twenty million for each of you for the success of the operation. An extra five million for each of my enemies, that dies by your hands." Shredder said, given money wasn't an issue, with how long he's been alive.

"Then you've got yourself a deal." Said Red X, as the two shook hands, forming a dangerous alliance

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has acquired another ingredient for the spell to free Shendu while also having told Satsuki his heritage of being half-demon. We then have Red X and Nevermore be called by Shego to help Drakken with his latest plot with things getting heated between Nevermore and Shego, with it ending in the two having a match and Nevermore coming out the winner, along with offering Shego the chance to join her and Red X, which Shego accepts. It's then goes to Kim, Ron, and Jade infiltrating Drakken's base to stop his plot, only to go against Red X, Nevermore, and Shego with it ending in Team Possible losing and Drakken securing his first (and possibly only) victory. Finally the newly formed trio head off to New York where they're approached by none other than the Shredder who wishes to hire them to help attack TCRI and take out the other Utrom. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Red X, Nevermore, and Shego assisting the Shredder take down the Utroms and the turtles, with things going very wrong for the good guys with these new enemies. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Crawling along the side of the Techno Cosmic Research Institute, or T.C.R.I for short, was a small spider-like drone, with a dome covering. With the dome opening up, revealing the head of Baxter Stockman, now having a mechanical left eye, which would shock him, if he disobeys the Shredder's orders.

Currently, Stockman was sneaking into the T.C.R.I Building, in order tamper with the virtual reality program, that the Utroms are using to show the Ninja Turtles their origins, making it so if they died in VR, they die for real. Along with shutting down the security system, which would allow Red X, Nevermore, Shego, and some Foot Ninja to break, and begin taking down the patrolling security.

It didn't take long for Stockman to arrive at the Oracle Pod chamber, and tear open a panel, revealing the wiring inside it. Smirking, Stockman maneuvered his robotic legs, and began rearranging the wires.

"Sweet dreams, you accursed freaks! Or should I say, very unpleasant nightmares!" Stockman said, pleased at the chance to finally get rid of those turtles, as he ripped apart a wire, making it so the turtles could be injured and killed in the pods.

"This is Stockman, I'm all finished here. I'm proceeding to phase two." Said Stockman, as he crawled off to deal with the security system.

*With Red X*

"Right, we'll be waiting." Said Red X, into his comm, as he stood on a rooftop across from the T.C.R.I, along with Nevermore, Shego, and a team of Foot Ninja

Their orders were simply to take out all of the Utrom, having been informed of just what they were targeting, and where to target the exo-suits, to kill them. Now they were just waiting for Stockman to take care of the security system, so they can storm the building.

"You two ready?" Red X asked, looking at Nevermore and Shego, both women nodding, both knowing they'll be killing the Utroms.

Neither having much of a problem with that, given Satsuki's time as an assassin, and Shego wasn't a stranger to getting her hands dirty.

He didn't bother asking the Foot Ninja, knowing they would fulfill their master's orders to the letter.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for Stockman to report in again, saying the security system was down.

"It's party time." Said Red X, smirking under his mask, before concentrating, as several Razor Khan emerged from the shadows.

Without a word, Red X directed the Razor Khan to the T.C.R.I building, as the shadow warriors ran, and jumped off the roof. Reaching the T.C.R.I building, they dug their claws into the armor plating, covering the windows, before ripping them apart, creating several openings.

"Let's go." Red X said, as he, Nevermore and Shego jumped across, and into the building, followed by the Foot Ninja using grappling hooks to swing across.

Once inside, Red X created more Razor Khan, along with Ninja, Samurai, and Sumo Khans, before directing them to search the entire building and kill any Utroms they find.

While he and the others moved around dealing with any security they came across, with Red X either slashing them with his X-Blades or electrocuting them in their exo-suits. Nevermore cutting them down with her sword or her kunai and shuriken, while Shego burned them with her plasma.

They also came across the human Guardians, the few humans trusted with the knowledge of the Utroms, that were just as quickly cut down.

Eventually, they reached the basement, where Stockman had already opened up the underground tunnel, allowing the Shredder and his elite guards to enter the building.

"Red X, I see you have been busy." Shredder said, walking forward intent to reach the Oracle Pod chamber, and deal with the turtles, personally.

"Yeah, we've dealt with most of the Utrom and Guardians, between here and where we came in. Most of the building should also be cleared out by now, as well." Said Red X, knowing his Shadowkhan work quick enough, and should have taken out of most of the Utrom and Guardians they missed.

"Good. Now there's just one more thing left to do, before reducing this building to rubble." Shredder said, as they soon reached the Oracle Pod chamber, where he saw the turtles, Splinter, Mortu, and a robot, the Fugitoid.

"Still, I can't understand how the Oracle Pods malfunctioned." Said Mortu, confused as to how the turtles and Splinter got trapped in the pods, or how something could have happened.

"Oh, but I do." Shredder, making everyone's attention turn to them, as more Foot Ninja and Shadowkhan jumped down beside them.

"The Shredder?! It's can't be, I finished you off, myself! You can't be alive!" Leonardo said, not believing the Shredder could still be alive, after he cut off his head.

"Hehehehe! You merely separated my head from my body, a courtesy I will gladly extend to you all! Attack, and kill them all!" Ordered Shredder, as the Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons attacked the turtles and Utroms.

Though Red X, Nevermore and Shego stood back, and turned around, as the remaining Guardians ran into the room, with the three mercenaries running to engage them.

Sidestepping a sword slash, Red X grabbed the Guardian's arm, before snapping it in half, with the Guardian crying out as they dropped their sword. Only for the thief, to grab it out of the air, and stab it through the man's heart, only to then pull it out, and throw it through the head of another Guardian, behind him.

Nevermore flipped over a Guardian, swinging her sword across his neck, decapitating him, before kicking the severed head at two more Guardians. The shock of her actions made them pause long for Nevermore to throw two shuriken into their throats.

While Shego ducked under a swing, and got behind the Guardian, kicking his legs out at the knee, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and snapping it. Another Guardian attempted to sneak up behind her, only to scream in agony, as Shego blasted his face with her plasma.

The turtles were shocked and horrified by the brutal deaths of their allies, but kept fighting, knowing they couldn't give up. Only for things to get even worse for them, when Red X summoned even more Shadowkhan, putting the fight further in the Shredder's favor.

Seeing this, the Shredder laughed as he cut down another Utrom, being pleased with the efficiency of the three mercenaries. Before noticing that Stockman was still present, attacking Raphael and Michelangelo.

"Stockman, hold. You have more important business." Shredder said, having planned to have Stockman deal with the Transmat to prevent the other Utroms from escaping.

"Never! My revenge comes first!" Retorted Stockman, wanting to deal with the turtles, before anything else.

"I said hold!" Shredder commanded, his eyes glowing as Stockman was electrocuted.

"Implement phase three, now!" Ordered Shredder, refusing to let Stockman's desire for vengeance to ruin his plans.

"Yes, master. The device will soon be under your control." Stockman said, as he began scurrying off to deal with the Transmat.

"The device?! The Transmat! We must stop that cyborg, before-" Mortu said, as he and the others were about to chase after Stockman, only for their path to be blocked by Hun and the Foot Ninja.

"Professor Honeycutt! Can you mimic the Shredders voice?!" Donatello asked, having noticed how Stockman only seemed to do what the Shredder said, after he ordered him to, thinking that it must have some voice recognition to make Stockman obey the Shredder.

"Ye-yes I believe I can do th-AH!" Honeycutt screamed, as an X-Shuriken was embedded into his head, before it sparked with electricity, with the Fugitoid's body spasming, as his body was overloaded, until his head finally exploded, much to the turtles' horror.

"Honeycutt!" The turtles shouted at seeing their friend die, while Red X, Nevermore, and Shego jumped in front of them.

"Sorry, was that your friend. Well if it's any consolation, I'm sure you can rebuild it." Said Red X, as the turtles glared at them.

"You're gonna pay for that, skull boy!" Raph shouted, as he and Leo charged Red X, Donatello went against Shego, and Michelangelo went against Nevermore.

Only for Red X to jump behind Michelangelo, and put an X-Blade to his neck, freezing the turtles in place.

"Ah, ah, ah, no need for that. Besides, I doubt it'd take all of us to beat you turtles down. Now then unless we'd like to see what color a mutant turtles blood is, you'll follow me." Said Red X, digging the blade into Michelangelo's neck, before jumping across the room.

"G-guys!" Mikey said, freaking out at being held hostage, as the three turtles were worried for their brother's safety.

"Mikey, just hang on! Let him go now!" Said Leo, glaring at Red X, who looked between them and his hostage, before shrugging.

"Alright." Red X replied, shoving Michelangelo towards his brothers, who quickly pulled him close, relieved he was safe.

Though not a moment later, they were all electrocuted by the Electric-X Red X had placed on Michelangelo's back, when he shoved him away.

"For the record, this isn't anything personal. But I'm getting a paid a lot of money for your carcasses, so sorry, not sorry." Said Red X, while walking up to the downed turtles to finish them, only to jump back, when Splinter jumped in between him and his sons.

"My sons, go and help the Utroms, quickly! I shall deal with this one." Splinter said, while looking at Red X, as the turtles got up and nodded, confident their master/adoptive father could deal with him.

"Going from four turtles, to one old rat? Fine, you wanna die, that quickly let's dance." Said Red X, activating his X-Blades and charging Splinter, he swung his staff at him, which the thief blocked with his blades.

"You fight with trickery and deceit, allying yourself with one such as the Shredder, while killing those who only seek to protect and defend their allies. You have no honor." Splinter said, with Red X laughing mockingly at that.

"Sorry, were you expecting me to get upset by that? Hate to disappoint, but me and my allies aren't samurai, and could care less about honor. The only thing I care about, is how much money we'll be paid, once you're dead." Said Red X, before a slot opened in his helmet, and blew out some itching powder right into Splinter's face.

The mutated rat cried out, as he rubbed his eyes as the powder got into them. This, though, left him open for Red X who punched him the face and the chest, before grabbing his staff and swinging it at his back. Before proceeding to swing it right at Splinter's face, knocking the mutated rat back.

"Master Splinter!" Cried the turtles, as they rushed to their adoptive father, as Red X jumped back and tossed the staff aside.

"Like I said, I'm not a damn samurai." Red X said, knowing he'll do whatever it takes to win.

Now even angrier at what the thief did to their master, the turtles were about to engage Red X, before a group of Guardians jumped in front of them.

"All of you, go now! The Utroms are what's important, get them out of here!" One of the Guardians ordered, with the turtles gritting their teeth, but nodded, and picked up Splinter to get him away from the fighting.

"Ohohoho, you idiots really don't know who you're dealing with." Red X said, summoning a dozen Razor Khan, and had them attack the Guardians.

Meanwhile, the Shredder chuckled darkly, as he approached Mortu and the rest of his fellow Utroms.

"Time to die, captain." Shredder said, holding his bladed gauntlet, intent to finish what he started ten centuries ago.

Only to be surprised, when a large fist smacked him into the wall, with the Shredder getting up and shaking off the blow. Seeing that the culprit was a giant mutant crocodile, with bandages wrapped around its wrists and ankles, and a purple sash around its waist.

"Grrr, I am surrounded by insects!" Shredder shouted, before charging the crocodile, which roared at the secret Utrom and charged, as well.

Once he was close enough, the Shredder jumped up and slammed his fist into the crocodiles face, making it stumble back. But the mutant quickly recovered and swung its tail at the Shredder, with the warlord managing to catch, but skidded back slightly. But with his grip on the tail, the Shredder grunted, when the crocodile grabbed him and lifted him up, only to then slam him on the ground, repeatedly.

Groaning, the Shredder looked up and glared at the crocodile, as it lunged forward to take a bite out of him. With the Shredder managing to stop the lunge and grab the crocodile by its jaws.

"Worthless creature, suffer the consequences of attacking your superior!" Said Shredder, raising his bladed gauntlet and slashed it across the crocodile's left eye, with the mutant roaring in pain and releasing the Shredder.

Kicking off the floor, the Shredder rushed the crocodile, and began unleashing a serious of kicks and punches at the creature, before an uppercut sent it falling backwards. The Shredder grabbed the crocodile and with a grunt, lifted it off the ground, and threw it into the wall.

"I have taught you pain creature, now I shall teach you fear!" Shredder said, raising his blades again, intent to skin the crocodile.

Though his attention turned towards Mortu and the Utrom, seeing them making their escape.

"NO!" Shouted Shredder, before running after them, refusing to let his enemies escape him again.

Red X saw this and looked around, seeing that Nevermore and Shego were still fighting the Guardians, and remaining Utrom.

"Nevermore, Shego! You two good to handle the rest of these guys?!" Red X asked, getting nods from his teammates.

"Yeah, we can handle these guys, go!" Replied Nevermore, breaking off from her current opponents, to go against the mutant crocodile, which had recovered from the Shredder's beating.

Nodding, Red X ran out of the room, following the Shredder and the other Utroms.

They soon arrived at the Transmat chamber, with Mortu and the Utrom Council members already inside and protected by Guardians. Only for them to taken out by several explosive X-Shurikens, as Shredder and Red X entered the chamber, along the former's elite Ninja.

"Stay back! I won't let you destroy the Transmat!" Said Mortu, rushing Shredder, intent to stop him, only for the Shredder to send him flying back with a punch.

"I do not intend to destroy it, Mortu. I will use to finally be rid of you, once and for all! Stockman, program the Transmat, and send them straight into the sun." Shredder ordered.

"Not if we have anything to say about, Metalhead!" Said Raphael, as the turtles and Splinter arrived to stop them.

"Rah! I grow tired of you creatures, and your constant interference! Attack!" Shredder ordered, as his Ninja attacked the turtles and Splinter.

"Stockman, power up the Transmat ,and finish Mortu and the others." Commanded Shredder, wanting the other Utrom dead, before they had a chance to escape him again.

"Yes, master." Stockman said, going over to the Transmat, and began programming it.

"We gotta stop them! Don can you get to the controls?!" Leo asked, while jumping back from the Foot Ninja.

"Just a…moment, okay!" Said Donatello, kicking away his opponent, before jumping down to the ground and grabbed Stockman, before tossing him aside, as he began programming the Transmat to send the Utroms home.

"Okay, just need a little more time, and I'll have-NO!" Donatello screamed, when an X-Shuriken imbedded itself into the console, before he could finish, with the destination now being set to the sun.

"Mortu! You all need to get away now!" Shouted Donatello, rushing to get Mortu, the Utrom Council members, as well as the remaining Guardians and Utroms off the Transmat.

Only for his eyes to widen in horror, when it was too late, as the Transmat activated, sending them all to their doom.

*With Nevermore and Shego*

Shego grunted and she fried the last of the Utroms and the Guardians, with the rest having been taken out by the Shadowkhan and Foot Ninja.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Said Nevermore, thrusting her hand forward, as a spear of lightning shot out from her lightning-covered hand, stabbing straight through the crocodile's chest, killing it as well.

Deactivating her Jutsu, Nevermore looked around, and saw that all their targets are dead. Looking at Shego, the two nodded, before their comms went off, as Red X contacted them.

"_I'm done on my end, both of you start evacuating. We'll join you shortly, we just have some last minute annoyances to deal with."_

"Alright, you heard the man! Yo Ninja, we've won here, Red X and your master are off making sure it's all done! So, we need to get going!" Shego said, with the Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons nodding at the orders from their master by proxy, before following Nevermore and Shego out of the building, while the Shadowkhan returned to the shadows.

*With Red X and Shredder*

Back in the Transmat chamber, the turtles and Splinter looked with wide eyes at where the Utroms and Guardians once were, knowing they were now gone.

"It must sting, for you all to finally know what it's like to lose." Red X said, smirking under his mask, before looking at his Shadow Clone as it jumped down from its hiding spot, having been the one to throw the X-Shuriken at the terminal.

"If it's any consolation, in a few moments, you won't have to worry about losing ever again." Said the Clone, before it dispelled.

Hearing this, combined with being demoralized and angered at what happened, the turtles and Splinter charged towards Red X and the Shredder. Only to cry out, as Red X blasted them with a Chi Spell, before they began feeling their bodies start to shrinking, with the same happening to their minds, as well.

Seeing this, Shredder laughed wickedly, as in a few moments, the turtles and Splinter reverted back to their previous states, before coming into contact with the ooze that mutated them. The warlord finding it a fitting ending for his hated enemies.

With that, the two exited the chamber, meeting up with Nevermore, Shego, the Foot Ninja and Purple Dragons.

And not a moment later, after they exited the building, the charges that had been previously set up detonated, causing the T.C.R.I to implode behind them.

"Well done, Red X. You three completed the contract to the letter, and so much more. If you would join me at my base, you shall get your rewards." Shredder said, with the three mercenaries nodding, as they followed the secret Utrom.

*Later*

'I love my job.' Red X thought, smirking, while looking at the eight suitcases filled with money, the original twenty million for each of them, plus the extra five millions for all the Utroms and Guardians they personally killed.

"As promised, twenty million each, and the extra five million for the Utrom and Guardians you killed. And for helping rid me myself of those five thorns in my side, along with the added humiliation, I give you double the original payment." Said the Shredder, being in a very good mood at not only killing the other Utrom and their Guardians, but now no longer having to deal with the turtles, again.

"I am liking this job more and more." Shego muttered.

"You said it." Said Nevermore, knowing they were getting more payment than they ever did, doing missions back in Konoha.

It makes her glad she was sent to this world, even more.

"Thank you. It was an honor working alongside someone as famous as the Shredder. And if you ever have any more job requests for us, we'll be glad to accept them." Red X replied, as he and the Shredder shook hands, the latter nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said the Shredder, pleased at the chance of having their assistance again, if he needed it.

And given everything he saw, perhaps he'll contact Karai, and have her work alongside them. Allowing his adopted daughter the chance to gain real experience in the rest of the world.

With their business and payment received, the trio collected their money, and took their leave.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep this time the Shredder has won and gotten rid of the Utroms permanently, along with no longer having to deal with the turtles or Splinter ever again. Along with now considering sending Karai to work with them to have gain some real experience in the world. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
